Unlikely Bond
by Nessa Adicia
Summary: [AU] The State Alchemists are targets for violence. The Fuhrer orders all State Alchemists to travel in pairs. Col. Mustang is forced to pair his niece, and choses the one person she hates most. Will emotions be revealed? Will it just be chaos? Chap 8 up
1. YOU!

**Unlikely Bond **

**Chapter One **

_**"YOU!"** _

_**Rated M for strong and offensive language**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist….and I bet there are a lot of people who are glad about that._

* * *

"It's your turn, Breda," said Akume, her tone tired and bored. Her head rested on the table as she watched the lieutenant, waiting for him to move. She'd been waited for almost fifteen minutes and was not happy about the long wait. Surely he could move faster!

"All right…there," He moved his knight and sat back, looking pleased with himself. Akume sat up and looked at the board. She raised her right arm and looked over the board for almost ten seconds before she placed her king's rook down two spaces away from Breda's king. She smiled sweetly and leaned back, a cocky smile on her face.

"Mate," she said sweetly as Breda looked at the board in astonishment.

"But…but…I didn't see that!"

Akume sighed and rolled her eyes, "Is it my fault you missed it?"

Breda glanced at the sixteen-year-old State Alchemist and frowned, narrowing his eyes, saying as threateningly as he could, "Who the hell taught you to play like that?"

Akume rolled her eyes again and snorted, not the least bit intimidated. She'd known Breda for too long and knew he was as harmless as Armstrong, especially if she had a dog handy. "You did, moron. So blame yourself and stop whining or I'll go find a dog."

As if to fulfill her threat, there was a scraping of nails and a loud bark coming from a big, wolf-like creature. Akume turned in her chair while Breda sought refuge atop the nearest filing cabinet.

"Blackie! How you doing? Who's a good boy? Who's the good boy?" Akume crooned, getting down, petting and scratching the dog. Black Hayate braked in joy and rolled over, giving Akume better access to his stomach. The young woman laughed and scratched, giggling as his leg started to twitch like mad.

"You shouldn't so that, Akume, you'll undo everything I've done by spoiling him," Riza said, walking into the room, a small smile on her face.

Akume looked up and grinned. She knew Riza really didn't mind. She knew Riza as well as she knew Breda; she knew all of the military personnel at Headquarters in the East. They were all her family in some form or another, even if it was just having been labeled 'Aunt' or 'Uncle'. Smirking, Akume stood, procuring a disappointed whine from Black Hayate. The dog sat up and Akume scratched behind his ears. Behind her, she could hear Breda let out a whimper as Black Hayate turned his head and looked at the lieutenant. Fighting back a chuckle, Akume looked at Riza, "Aw, but if I didn't, then you couldn't have any fun with him. Besides, all you really have to do is pull out your gun and he freezes."

Riza chuckled, "True, he still does that, but you'll change that if I give you time."

"Not that you ever will," Akume sighed playfully.

"In any case, Black Hayate and I were just leaving, but the Colonel wanted me to tell you to come to his office; he'd like to speak to you."

Akume's eyes narrowed and she stopped scratching, her grin fading. She curled her lip and threw herself into the chair she'd been sitting in moments before, her arms folded. "Like hell I will," she said darkly, "I know exactly what he wants to talk about, and if he thinks I'm going to listen to that shit again, he's got another thing coming."

"Akume, your uncle is only looking out for your best interests."

"Like hell the bastard is. I like to work alone; he knows that. The last thing I need is to get stuck with someone else." She turned around, "What if I get stuck with Colonel Clean? I love Armstrong to death, but I'd kill him."

Riza wanted to chuckle, but knew she had to keep a straight and set face. "I know you aren't happy, Akume, but it is for your own good. Besides, the person you should be talking to is your uncle. Now, come Black Hayate! I will see you later, Akume, lieutenant."

Riza left, her dog following her. Akume snorted, her arms still crossed and a dark look on her face. Breda slowly got down from his perch now that Riza and her companion were gone and went to Akume. He smiled at her, "Well, it could be worse."

Akume sighed and stood up, "Yeah…I could be you."

"That's the spirit!" Breda said, patting her head, ignoring the jibe. Akume sighed again and walked out of the room.

"See you later Breda…I gotta go talk Uncle Roy outta this."

"I doubt he'll cave, Akume."

Akume turned the corner and stalked toward her uncle's office. "Oh, he'll cave…I'll _make_ him cave."

/------------------------/

Colonel Roy Mustang was waiting in his office for his niece. While Akume had christened others she saw as parental figures 'aunt' or 'uncle', Roy was the only one who could claim actual ownership of the title. Akume was his eldest sister's eldest child. Roy's sister, Lisa, had died when the girl was five along with Akume's little brother. Almost a year later, her father had passed on in what Roy called 'The Accident'. Only Roy, Akume, and a few others knew what had occurred and Roy intended for it to stay that way.

Roy had adopted Akume, being the only family she had. Akume had taken on the name of Mustang, but when she turned 13, had asked her uncle to change it back to Hunter. Roy had complied, but there had been some major paperwork to go through before it was done. Roy hadn't minded. While he enjoyed making life difficult for his niece, he had never felt so much love for another. He secretly wished she'd call him 'Father', but he was always 'Uncle Roy'.

He doubted she'd ever call him 'Father' now. He had to pair her up with someone. He wasn't sure which she'd ultimately be upset about; having a partner, or who her partner would be. Roy sighed, rubbing his temples. They were the best match, after all. Despite that they shared the quality of explosive tempers; they got mad over different things. Their skills would work well together, and, though he'd never say it aloud, there wasn't another alchemist he'd trust to be there to look after Akume other than himself. Well, maybe Armstrong, but Roy knew Akume would end up killing the Strong Arm Alchemist.

His door banged open and closed. Roy looked up at familiar furious emerald eyes. Akume looked close to killing something, and he knew why. She looked at him, expecting him to speak first, but Roy didn't. Instead, he looked her over, taking in how much his niece had grown up. 10 years, that's how long he'd been looking after her, 10 long wonderful years.

She was short for sixteen, another reason he'd chosen her partner as he had. Akume wasn't really sensitive about her height, but she did hate working with people she had to constantly look up at. Her skin was fair, like his own, and she shared his black hair, a trait of the Mustang Family. She did not have black eyes, but rather emerald ones like her father. She was in good shape, and Mustang reflected that if she wasn't his niece and a few years older (And taller) he just might look at her in a way that wasn't at all Uncley. He knew that others noticed her well built form because he'd threatened Havoc's life when the man had mentioned that Akume was a 'good-looking young woman'.

Like everyone else in the military, she wore white gloves. The silver watch of a State Alchemist hung on her belt. Her pants were navy blue and her shirt black. She wore a long coat of purple and a green bandanna. She wore black boots. Her short black hair was tired back so that her bangs fell above and to the sides of her face and a little bit of her hair was left out of the ponytail, so that she had a small ponytail in the center of her head and some hair hanging over her neck. Roy noted that Akume tended to wear the same colors; always navy blue, black, purple, green, and red. It wasn't until she raised her left arm that there was a glint of silver between where her glove ended and her coat began.

"You better start telling me you've changed your mind, or I swear I'll beat you to a bloody pulp and send you to hell."

Roy blinked and folded his hand, looking at his niece, "Is that anyway to speak to your uncle, Akume?"

"I'll speak to you any damn way I feel like it when you talk shit like this."

Roy frowned, "Well, I am sorry to inform you, but this 'shit' isn't going to change. You are going to have a partner whether you like it or not."

"Bastard," Akume snarled, her hands clenched.

Roy motioned to the couch, "Sit down, Akume. Your partner has not yet arrived."

"You make it sound like I'm getting married," the girl fumed, plopping down and putting her feet on the table before her, something she knew her uncle hated.

"In a way you are, I would suppose. Now get those feet _off _my table."

"Whatever you say, your royal assness."

"If I knew it would do you some good, I'd tan your hide."

"And if I knew it would help things, I'd wring your neck."

There was a moment of silence before Akume's tone changed. It was softer and resigned, but curious. "You know," she began, "You haven't told me who she is."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "She who?"

"My partner."

"What makes you think its woman?"

Akume snorted, "Considering how you beat on Havoc, I can't imagine you buddying me up with a guy." A heartbeat of silence before something clicked in her mind. Akume's eyes went wide and she jumped up, pointing at her uncle. "Oh no…you better not have…I swear…If…I'll kill you…tell me you didn't…"

The door opened and a short, blonde-haired boy stepped in, looking at Roy, "Hawkeye said you wanted to-" Then he caught sight of Akume and the two teens glared at each other, saying at the same time so loudly Roy winced, wanting to put his hands over his ears:

"_YOU!"_

Akume whirled on her uncle, her green eyes blazing, and her voice thick with anger, "How the _hell_ could you do _this_? I _swear_ I'm going to _kill _you."

Edward slammed the door and stormed forward until he and Akume were almost side-by-side, though she was on one side of the couch and he on the other, "Colonel! I said I wouldn't complain because Al made me promise, but _her_? You _have _to be joking."

"I am not joking, Full Metal. You and Akume will be partners, end of discussion."

But it wasn't the end.

"I'd rather _die_ than be stuck with that _thing_," Akume said, pointing at Edward.

Ed whirled, glaring at Akume, "And what the _hell_ is wrong with _me_? _You're_ the dipshit!"

Akume turned to glare at Edward, "Who you calling a dipshit, shrimp?"

Edward clenched his hands, "_Who you calling smaller than a microbe you can't see him even with a microscope?_"

"_I think I'm talking to the dumb blond in front of my face!_" Akume screamed.

"_Bitch!"_

"_Bastard!"_

"_Asshole!"_

"_Jackass!"_

The insults flew fast and thick, the two teens rising in volume with each word. However, when Edward yelled 'slut' Roy stood up, slamming his hands onto his desk, making such a loud bang the two teens jumped in surprise. They looked over at Roy and Akume paled slightly. Ed swallowed despite himself.

"_THAT IS ENOUGH!" _Roy yelled. He glared at the two then sat back down. Akume folded her arms and turned her back on Ed, who did the same exact thing. Fuming, glaring at opposite walls, Roy spoke to them both in a stern, but calm tone.

"You two are going to work together on all of your cases until further notice. Neither of you are to go anywhere without the other knowing. Like it or not, you two are a good match and I will not change my mind. I want the two of you to spend the next two days coming to terms then you are to set out for Central and meet Hughes and Alphonse."

"Why do I have to work with _him_?" Akume asked, not turning around.

"Because I said so. Now, I don't want to hear another word out of either of you. Dismissed."

Akume and Ed turned at the same time, but the boy stopped, not wanting to walk out of the room anywhere near the girl. Akume reached the door and flung it open, about to storm into the hallway when her uncle spoke again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your quarters have changed. You two will be in adjoining rooms to ensure you can reach each other if there is trouble. You will be in-"

"_WHAT!_" The two screamed in unison and Roy winced. After repeating himself and informing them where they were to be in the building and that they should go check them out now, _together_, Akume and Edward stormed out, grudgingly walking to their new quarters together. Roy sighed and leaned back. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Then the phone rang.

Roy leaned forward and picked it up, "Hello?"

"So, how'd it go?" a familiar voice asked and Roy chuckled.

"Just perfect Hughes."

"Ask him what brother said," a voice said in the background.

"Alphonse wants to know what Ed said."

Roy chuckled again, "I'd rather not repeat what either of them said."

Hughes related his to Al, and Roy heard the younger Elric say in an indignant tone, "Brother really needs to learn to control himself."

"Al says Ed needs to learn to calm down," Hughes said.

"I heard him," Roy replied.

"How did…how did Akume take things?" Hughes asked.

Roy rubbed his temple with his free hand, "Better than I expected; she didn't try to kill me."

"She loves you too much to do that."

Roy snorted into the phone. There was a pause, and then Hughes spoke again.

"Are you really that down about it, Roy?"

"I don't know."

Roy could hear the smile that formed on Hughes face, "Well, then let me tell you something to cheer you up. You should see little Elysia! She is so adorable! She's started kindergarten and she's just the cutest thing in her uniform! I'll be sure to-"

Roy hung up the phone, cutting Maes off. He knew what the end of the sentence was and didn't need to hear it. Besides, truth be told, he really didn't care at the moment about Elysia. He was having his own troubles with teenagers

/------------------------/

Edward stood next to Akume in the hallway. The two were looking at the two doors they had opened, looking at the two conjoined rooms. They were both relieved to see that there was a door that separated them, but there was no lock. Still, a door was better than nothing, but neither was very happy.

With folded arms, Akume looked up at the ceiling. Edward, hands shoved into his pockets looked down the hall. Neither had spoken and neither was very happy at being in such close proximity of the other. They both knew that having a partner was the safest thing to have considering the situation, but why did it have to be them together? Mustang had done this to annoy them both.

"Which room do you want?" Edward asked quietly, looking down at the floor now.

Akume sighed, lowering her gaze to look between the two rooms, "Dunno…the left one."

"Fine," Edward mumbled and walked forward into the right room. Akume followed suit, slipping into the room on the left side and closing her door. She stood there for a moment, looking at the door with no lock that, if she were to push it open, she'd be face to face with Edward. She gave the door a heated glare before punching the stone wall with her left hand. There was a resounding crunch and a dent appeared in the stone.

On the other side of the door, Ed was looking out his window. He had taken off his cloak and gloves and was running his flesh hand along his automail arm. He sat on the window ledge and leaned his head forward against the pane. He saw Mustang down below, talking to Armstrong and Havoc.

"Setting up the baby-sitters again," Ed muttered darkly, watching Armstrong and Havoc salute. Mustang walked off and Edward watched him go, only to glanced back down at the 'baby-sitters' and fall off the window sill. He stood up and slammed the curtains closed. Had they seen him? He gritted his teeth. He bet they had…no doubt they'd show up to try and 'make things better', get him and Akume to get along. Well, fat fucking chance of that ever happening on this earth or in hell.

He let go of the curtains and glaring around the room, looking for something to break and then not regret breaking. He didn't see anything except a chair, but it was the only chair…he could sit on the bed or the floor. He clenched his fists into his hair, pulling at it with his eyes closed. Damn! How could Mustang do this! He knew he and Akume loathed each other.

"_Damn_ it, Colonel! Always gotta make my life hell, don't you?"

Then a sound caught his ears and he lowered his hands, looking toward the door that separated him from Akume. Curiosity took hold and he creped forward, placing his ear against the door and listening hard. He heard the sounds of ragged breathing and what could have been gasping sobs. Then he heard a crash as something glass broke.

"Goddamn him," Ed heard Akume snarl, _"Goddamn him to hell!"_ He heard the sound of more glass breaking and a thud of something hitting stone hard, no doubt her left fist. "He _knows _I like to work alone, he _knows it_! I can take care of myself; I don't need _him_ looking after me. Damn it…"

There was the sound of more glass breaking and silence. Ed strained to, but could only make out a muffled sound. It sounded like someone talking into a pillow. Sighing, Edward walked over to his bed and lay down, looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, remembering the first time he ever saw Akume. That had been a good day…but what had gone wrong? He hated her now, but he'd liked her then, he'd thought she was-

There was a loud knock on his door. He sat up, trying to decide which door the knock was coming from. It came again, this time followed by his name and the familiar voice of Armstrong.

"Edward Elric, it's time for dinner. Come on!"

Pulling himself up, Ed pulled on his gloves and coat, hearing similar words being said to Akume.

Edward and Akume exited their rooms at the same time. The two paused, looking at each other and glaring. Havoc looked unsure of what to do, but he stepped back, holding his gut as Armstrong whisked the two teens into his arms, squeezing them tightly. Akume and Edward kicked and squirmed, but Armstrong only held tighter as he spoke in an inspired tone, walking down the hall to the mess.

"Ah! The bond between partners, truly amazing! The faith and love shared, the trust you put into each other, truly wonderful most inspiring!"

"Love has _nothing_ to do with it!" Edward yelled.

"Put me _down_!" Akume screamed.

Havoc snickered, following in the rear. It was going to be a long two days.

* * *


	2. I can't believe I have to spend

Unlikely Bond

Chapter Two 

"I can't believe I have to spend the whole day with you."

_**Rated M for strong and offensive language**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist….and I bet there are a lot of people who are glad about that._

* * *

The first day had gone pretty well. Armstrong and Havoc, having been ordered by Mustang to keep the two young State Alchemists from killing each other, spent most of their time making sure Edward and Akume stayed within sight of each other, or making sure they didn't kill the other. More than once Edward found himself clenching his automail limb, aching to send Akume through the nearest wall. Likewise, Akume had to have her own left arm pinned behind her back by Armstrong on more than one occasion, and that was simply the first day! There was still another one to go before they left for Central. 

The night before the second day, Mustang paced behind his desk as Armstrong and Havoc listed what had happened.

"Overall, sir, the best news is that there wasn't any bloodshed," Havoc said, trying to sound positive.

It didn't help Roy. The Colonel ran a hand through his hair and looked out the window. He was not going to change his mind on this. The Fuhrer was adamant about the State Alchemists traveling in pairs and it was one decision Roy agreed with completely. He wanted Akume to be safe and he had a soft spot for Edward. He wanted them both to be safe, even if it meant they ended up hating him.

"Were they even the least bit civil?"

"You should have heard their good-nights sir. Akume said 'I hope you don't die in your sleep, Elric, because I want to be the one to kill you' and dear Edward replied that he hoped she found a comfortable room in hell. Truly beautiful!"

Roy looked at Armstrong and shook his head. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back, thinking. After a long moment, he looked back at the other two men.

"Tomorrow, I will be ordering Full Metal and Akume to spend the day together off HQ grounds. I want you two to follow them, but don't interfere in whatever it is they do, do you understand?"

Havoc raised an eyebrow, "You mean you're going to let them kill each other? Is that really a good idea, sir?"

"They need to find some sort of grounds. Akume follows orders well and Edward has a good head most of the time. Just keep an eye on them. Dismissed."

Armstrong and Havoc saluted, then another matter popped into Roy's mind. "Major," he called as the two reached the door. Armstrong turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"Be sure to keep a low profile."

/------------------------/

"I can't believe I have to spend the whole day with you," Edward groused, stalking next to Akume.

Akume glaring straight ahead, "How do you think I feel? I have to deal with a whiney pipsqueak all day."

Edward turned and yelled in her ear, _"WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING SHORT JOKES; WE'RE THE SAME SIZE?"_

Akume brushed her ear, as if shooing away a fly, "Because I like making you mad."

Ed glared, "Well stop it, or I'll start my own."

"Go ahead. See if I care; unlike you, I don't care about how tall I am, dwarf."

"_WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE MIGHT AS WELL NOT EXIST?"_

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP!"_

"_STOP THE SHORT JOKES!"_

"_GET SOME TOUGHER SKIN, MORON!"_

"_IDIOT!"_

"_WHO YOU CALLING SO DUMB SHE CAN'T ADD ONE AND ONE!"_

"_SLUT!"_

While Edward ran from the grounds, chased by Akume, both still hurling insults at each other, Armstrong and Havoc snuck after them, keeping out of sight. Havoc sighed, "This is going to be fun…how in the world are we going to be able to keep an eye on them without being seen by them. They keep whirling around at each other we're bound to be seen."

Armstrong, in civilians clothing, ducked behind a bush, then to a tree, moving once more to hide behind a car, then behind another bush. "Just follow my lead, Lieutenant Havoc; this method of spying has been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations."

"Oh brother," Havoc said, lighting up a cigarette.

/------------------------/

A few hours later, Ed and Akume were walking side-by-side downtown. They had run out of steam to yell at each other, not to mention that they'd run out of curses and the ability to yell. They both had their hands stuffed into their pockets, looking around at anything and everything except each other. They both knew that Mustang would send someone, or someones, to keep an eye on them. _Too bad,_ thought Edward, _could have had some good fun otherwise._

He was suddenly brought out from his thoughts by a smart knock on his head.

"Hello, Elric! Did you hear me?"

Edward stepped back, rubbing his head, glaring at Akume and the hand she had raised and fisted to knock on his skull again, "What was that for?"

"I asked you three times if you were hungry. You didn't answer so…"

"So you hit me?"

Akume went red in indignation, "I didn't _hit_ you!"

Ed rubbed his head, "Sure felt like it."

Akume rolled her eyes, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are. You. Hungry?" Akume repeated in a condescending tone, drawing each word out so it was its own sentence.

Ed dropped his hand and looked around, "Yeah…"

"Good, then let's go find something." Akume started off across the street, and then added over her shoulder, "You're paying for your own by the way."

Edward stuck his tongue out at her back, stalking after her, muttering, "I wouldn't dream of relying on your charity."

Akume stopped and turned, her face in Edward's. "And what makes you think I'd even _want_ to show you charity?"

From his vantage point, Havoc was growing a little nervous. The two teens had decided to start their new argument in the middle of the road. There were no cars coming yet, but it was only a matter of time before something bad happened. Havoc had images of two flattened alchemists and shuddered. Mustang would not like that one bit. He looked around for Armstrong, hoping the other man wouldn't take too much longer with getting lunch.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth?" Edward asked heatedly and raised his right arm, fist clenched.

"Why don't you just disappear?" Akume shot back, left fist raised.

Ed laughed, "You think that scares me, girlie?"

There was a screeching of wheels and a honk of a horn. Havoc and Armstrong turned their heads, eyes widening as a black car came tearing down the road. Havoc tore his eyes from the vehicle to the two alchemists, both of whom were oblivious to the danger. Havoc tried to open his mouth to yell, or move his legs to run, but nothing was moving. His cigarette fell from frozen lips.

The horn sounded again, louder. Akume and Edward looked away from each other, their eyes falling onto the car. Akume froze, eyes widening. Her legs told her to run, but nothing would move. The was frozen, rooted to the spot, unable to even close her eyes and block out the image of the approaching car.

Edward froze as well, but only for a moment. He tore his gaze from the car, slamming into Akume, knocking her and himself out of harms way to the other side of the street. Akume's head hit the stone curb, and she yelped. Edward's left arm scratched painfully along the ground, his jacket tearing, leaving a long, bloody scrape on his arm. The car sped by, leaving the two teens on the other side of the road.

Akume groaned and raised her arm to feel her head. She didn't know if she was bleeding or not, and it really didn't matter. Her head hurt like a thousand ton weight had been dropped on it, and there was some sort of weight on top of her. She opened her eyes to see a pair of golden irises looking down at her. Before she could stop herself, Akume felt herself blush.

"You okay?" Ed asked, still lying on her, his face twisted in pain and his cheeks reddening as he looked at Akume.

The young woman nodded, "Yeah…I'm good. You?"

"Arm hurts, but other than that I'm fine."

There was a long moment where they just stared at each other before Akume turned even redder and shoved Edward off her roughly, pulling herself up, snarling at him, "Get off me, you pervert!"

Ed flew backward, just able to catch himself before his head smacked the ground. He growled back at the girl as he stood up, fists clenched, "Hey! I just saved your neck!"

"What do you want, a medal?" Akume snarled, pushing herself to her feet. She stood there for a few moments, satisfied that all was well. She turned her head to look at Ed to smirk. Bad idea.

Stars burst in front of her eyes and she cried out, her legs giving out beneath her. She fell, expecting her head to his the hard ground again, only to find herself stop halfway to the ground. Akume felt Edward's arms around her, helping her back up. Her head next to his chest, she took a deep breath of relief, only to inhale his scent. That caused her to pause and curse her uncle once more violently within her head.

"I'll ask you this again, are you okay?"

Akume swallowed, "No…head hurts."

Edward helped her to sit on the curb and looked at her head, "No wonder…nice little gash you have there. If you stay put, I can run to the pharmacy."

The girl scoffed, closing her eyes, folding her arms over her knees to then put her head on her arms, "And where would I go? I can't even turn my head. 'Sides…it's to bright anyway."

She felt something fall over her head and she looked up at the dark red before her eyes. Her ears perked, hearing Ed's retreating footfalls. The girl looked at the red cloth and regarded it, trying to decide between throwing it off or smiling. In the end, she did neither. It kept the light out…

A few minutes later, Akume found herself being shaken awake. She lifted her head, blinking, turning her head slowly. Ed smiled, "Hey…I got the stuff. Sorry for waking you…but I hear that sleeping after bashing your head like that isn't a good idea."

Akume frowned, "I don't have a concussion, it would have been fine."

Ed frowned and knelt behind her, parting her hair to look at the gash. "Well, in that case, I was being selfish. I didn't want to get hit again."

Akume closed her eyes and groused, "Nothing can stop me from giving you what you deserve."

Edward sought revenge silently, putting on a lot of antiseptic and being rougher than was necessary with putting gauze on her head. Akume grunted in pain, her fists clenching. Once Edward was done, he patted her shoulder and took back his jacket, pulling it on.

"There you go."

Akume touched her head and looked up, "Shouldn't I have stitches or something? You said it was a gash."

"It wasn't that bad. More like a scrape…all the blood made it look like a gash."

Akume stood up, carefully, her arms out to steady herself. Once she was sure of her balance, she took a few experimental steps and smirked to herself. Now, to get out of the bright sun.

She pulled up her hood, shading her eyes and walked off. She felt someone grab her shoulder and turn her around and she glared at Ed, "What?"

"Where are you going now?"

"I told you I was hungry; I'm going for food. Or have you forgotten that was why we were crossing the street in the first place?"

Ed let her go and narrowed his eyes, "No, I didn't. I just thought you should…" He paused, and then finished lamely, "Rest."

"Food will help more than rest. Let's go, Elric." She stalked off, but Ed could have sworn he heard her add, "Thanks."

/------------------------/

The rest of the day was uneventful. Akume and Ed barely spoke, but it was obvious that there were things they wanted to say. Havoc got bored very quickly because Akume and Ed failed to have anymore major fights. Havoc enjoyed watching them to tell the truth, not that he'd ever tell Roy. The little spats Akume and Ed had just didn't compensate for their violent name-callings.

Armstrong, however, kept going on and on about how wonderful and inspiring the bond between partners was and about how the methods of certain things he did had been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations. Quite frankly, Havoc doubted that anyone would pass down how to slurp Cup-O-Noodle, but that was just his opinion.

Havoc and Armstrong ceased their tailings once Ed and Akume were inside HQ, heading for their rooms. They had to go report to the Colonel, and havoc really hoped Roy didn't flip out too much about the car, or how Havoc had decided not to tell Roy about it until now.

Havoc was wrong, of course. Roy thanked Armstrong through clenched teeth and dismissed the bigger man before ordering Havoc to stay behind. Once Armstrong had gone, Roy not only chewed Havoc out, he almost beat the other to a bloody pulp. All Havoc could think on his way home was that he was amazed he was still alive.

/------------------------/

Akume and Edward were quiet as they walked to their rooms. Akume kept touching her head, wincing, dropping her arm, and then raising it to touch her head again. Ed spent most of his attention of his scrape, which he'd taken care of, but had ended up having to ask Akume to wrap it. It had been a very awkward day to say the least.

At their doors, Akume pushed hers open, then paused, "Good night Elric."

Edward grimaced. Most people called him Ed or Full Metal or various terms for 'short', but Akume was the only one who called him by his surname and it was starting to grate on his nerves. He glared at her, asking loudly, "Will you stop calling me that!"

Akume smirked, "Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

Akume blinking, "And this matters to me why?"

Edward felt his vein throb and growled, "Could you just call me Edward, Ed, or Full Metal like everyone else?"

Akume's eyes narrowed and she took a step toward him. Her index finger poked his chest as she spoke, "Get one thing straight, Elric, under no circumstances will I ever call you any of those names. Do you understand me?"

Ed brushed her finger away, "And why the hell not?"

Akume took a step back and eyed him, and then fixed him with a look in her eyes that Edward couldn't find a word for. He wasn't sure what emotion was mirrored there, but for some reason, it made her a little less easy to talk sternly to.

"Let me put it this way, Elric. The day I call you 'Edward', you'll know we're friends. You got that? Now good-night."

She had her hand on the door handle when Ed spoke, his head cocked, trying to figure out what her eyes were saying, "And what about the other two? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing is wrong with them-"

"Then why not use one of them?"

She sighed and all Ed could see was the back of her head, the white gauze, a little red with old blood, poking at him like a single eye through her black hair. "The day I use those, Elric…" and her voice dropped and Edward strained to hear, "You'll know we're more than friends."

She entered her room and closed her door, leaving Ed standing alone in the hallway, feeling confused and overwhelmed at the same time. He wasn't sure if he'd heard her right, not only because of what she'd said, but because there hadn't been a single profane word. She never spoke to him without inserting something…let alone as friendly as that.

'You'll know we're more than friends'. That's what he'd heard her say. Ed rubbed his neck, looking at her door, wondering if maybe this was all a dream, wondering if he'd misheard her, and wondering why in the world his heart was beating so fast in his chest.

* * *


	3. I don't hate you

Unlikely Bond

Chapter Three 

"**_I don't hate you."_**

_**Rated M for strong and offensive language**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist….and I bet there are a lot of people who are glad about that._

* * *

"Full Metal, I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

Edward paused, turning around to look at the Colonel. It was 8 o'clock in the morning, and Ed and Akume were preparing to leave for Central. Akume was near the entrance of the car, saying her good-byes to Riza, Havoc, Armstrong, and Black Hayate. Ed, not really one for long good-byes, merely waved and had gone to board the train when Mustang called to him.

Ed eyed the Colonel for a moment, and then nodded, "Sure."

Mustang led Ed away from the group until they were out of sight. Edward began to feel a little off balance, but managed to keep it from his face. Once Roy was satisfied that they were out of sight and hearing range, he crossed his arms and looked down at Edward.

"I want to make sure you have one thing imbedded in your skull. I know you and Akume do not get along. I don't know why, and, quite frankly, I don't care. But you two are partners and you are going to do everything within your power to keep her safe, do you understand me?"

Ed blinked. So this is what Mustang wanted to talk about, huh? The teen folded his arm and looked away, putting on a look of annoyed arrogance. Everything within his power to keep her safe? Yeah, maybe in some other lifetime. The girl could take care of herself; she didn't need his help. But then her words last night came back to him and he frowned. Ed looked back at the Colonel and shrugged, "And why would I do that?"

Roy's eyes narrowed, "Because, Full Metal, if you don't, I will do worse than kill you."

Ed rolled his eyes and started to walk off, "Sorry, Colonel, but I think I'll be too busy looking out for my own back. Your niece will just-"

Ed wasn't able to finish his sentence. He found himself lifted off his feet and slammed into the nearest wall. His head bounced while a streak of pain went down his back. Ed winced and looked at Mustang. The Colonel had Edward pinned against the wall with one hand, the other poised to snap his fingers. Ed blinked, looking at the fury in Mustang's eyes. Ed couldn't remember Roy looking so angry.

Roy's voice dripped venom, snarling at Edward, who had just realized he'd pushed the wrong buttons this time. "You _will _do _everything _to keep her _safe_. You will _die_ if it means she stays _safe_, do you _understand _me?"

Ed nodded and Roy released him. Surprised, Edward fell to the ground. The boy looked up and Mustang had his arms crossed. Carefully, Ed picked himself and his suitcase up, wishing Mustang would move back so he'd have more room. Adjusting his jacket the teen looked at Roy, "You done?"

Roy smiled, "For now, Full Metal."

Stalking back to the train, Ed could feel Roy's eyes on him. He gripped his suitcase handle tightly, silently fuming and rubbing his sore head with his free hand. He had not liked the way Mustang had said 'for now'. Damn, Akume was always causing him trouble! Speaking of Akume….

Ed dodged to the side. Akume had come running off the train, almost knocking into Ed. The blond turned, watching as Akume threw herself into Roy's arms, burying her head into his neck. Edward couldn't stop the pain of jealousy. He knew Akume was an orphan like him, but she at least had Roy. Despite how difficult and annoying (Not to mention perverted) Mustang was, he loved his niece. Ed rubbed his head, looking away as Akume and Roy traded kisses on each other's cheeks.

Ed boarded the train, unable to watch anymore.

Akume wrapped her arms around Roy's neck, hugging him tightly. He embraced her in return, and then set her on the ground. Akume didn't let go until she'd placed a kiss on his nose. Roy stood up, ruffling her hair. Akume grinned and bowed her head, "See you soon, Uncle Roy."

Mustang nodded, and then lifted her chin with a finger. Akume looked at him, puzzled. Mustang leaned in, putting his mouth close to her ear and whispering, "Look after Ed, and be nice. I want you both back in one piece."

He stood back and Akume rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on her lips. "Sure, I'll keep an eye on him."

Roy patted her shoulder pushed her back playfully, "You better get on that train."

Akume laughed and run onto the train. The whistle sounded and it began to pull out of the station. Edward leaned out of the window to wave. Akume joined him, smiling and throwing kisses back to her friends. Black Hayate chased the train to the end of the platform, while Akume and Edward laughed at the dog's antics. Ed sat back down once the train had cleared the station, but Akume didn't move inside until her uncle was lost to sight.

Back on the platform, Roy stood stiffly, watching the train disappear into the distance. Black Hayate was still barking, and Riza came up beside Mustang. The Colonel stared straight ahead, the worry barely hidden on his face.

"They'll be all right, sir," Hawkeye said, "They always are."

Roy nodded, "Yes, but this is the first time they've been together. If they were just two other alchemists under my command, I would bet they'd kill each other before Scar had a chance."

Black Hayate came trotting up and Riza patted his head, "I would agree if I didn't know that those two didn't get on so well."

Roy looked at her, "Since when do they get on well?"

Riza smirked, saluted, and walked off, saying over her shoulder, "It is classic third grade, Colonel. I'll see you later. Come Black Hayate!"

/------------------------/

Edward spent the first hour and a half looking out the window. Akume spent her time with her nose in a book. They had managed not to make eye contact, and thus had not had an argument yet. However, it was only a matter of time. Akume kept thinking about her uncle's words and remained on the same page for fifteen minutes. Ed found his eyes drifting between outside and Akume.

Eventually Edward's eyes stayed on the girl, and it was at that point Akume gave up trying to read and looked up. Her eyes met Ed's and she was furious to find herself blushing. She closed her book, stuffing it into her traveling bag. When she looked back up, Ed was still staring. Going redder, Akume clenched her fists, snapping venomously, "What are you looking at?"

Edward smirked and looked out the window, successfully keeping his cheeks from going red, "Nothing…I was just thinking."

_Curiosity killed the cat, _Akume told herself, but it didn't stop her from asking heatedly, "About what?"

Ed looked back at her, and Akume saw his blush, which didn't help things because seeing his deepened her own.

"I was just thinking that you look…that you're...that…" He sighed and looked away, going redder, "That you're prettier when you smile."

Rubbing her nose furiously, trying to make the red go away, Akume snapped, "Your point, asshole?"

Edward's blush turned into a flush of anger, "Is that all you can ever do? Anytime I give you a compliment, you respond with profanity! What's your problem, stupid? What did I ever do to you? Why do you hate me so much?"

Akume blinked and looked at the door, her fists clenching, digging into her seat. She flushed while she felt Ed glaring at her. She sighed and her head bowed. "I don't hate you," she whispered. She raised her head and looked him square in the eyes, and said louder and stronger, "I don't hate you, Elric."

Edward blinked and looked at her. Akume shoved her bag to the floor and lay down on her seat with her back to the boy. She rested her head on her right arm, her left clenching and unclenching its fist. She closed her eyes stubbornly.

"What?" Ed asked, incredulous. Then he yelled, "Then why do you act like such a bitch?"

"Leave me alone!" Akume yelled back, "I don't want to talk to you. So shut up!"

"Not until you answer my question!"

"Like hell I will!"

"Akume!"

Akume shot up and glared at Ed, "Since when did we become friends?"

"What?" Ed said, this time confused.

"I said 'Since when did we become friends?'"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you the day I called you 'Edward' that meant we were friends. The same applies on how you address me, Elric."

Edward ground his teeth, "Why the hell do you have to be such a prick!"

"You were the prick first!"

"I am not calling you 'Hunter'."

"And why not?"

"Because it'll make you happy, and I'd like nothing more than to wipe that stupid face off your head!"

Akume snarled, "WHO YOU CALLING SO DUMB SHE MIGHT AS WELL BE BLONDE, SHORTY!"

Edward screamed back, "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD LIVE IN AN ATOM!"

They glared each other before Akume threw herself back down, folding her arms and closing her eyes, "I'm taking a nap."

Ed blinked and frowned, "Hey! You haven't answered my question."

"And I told you to shut up and leave me alone."

Edward sighed, "Fine, sleep. See if I care. I just wanted an answer…"

Akume adjusted on her seat, untangling her purple coat from her legs and sighed, muttering, "You want to know, Elric? Fine…I'll tell you. I'll tell you on the day I call you 'Edward'."

/------------------------/

They arrived in Central some hours later. Edward had occupied himself with various quiet games during the ride because Akume had not moved from her spot. The girl had lay on her seat, wrapped in her coat, hardly moving. Edward knew she wasn't sleeping as she claimed she would be, and it had taken all his self control not to let curiosity get the better of him and ask what was wrong. _After all,_ he'd thought, _not talking in better than yelling…keeps my throat from getting sore._

When the train stopped, Akume rose and grabbed her bag, leaving the car without a glance at Ed. The older Alchemist grabbed his suitcase and followed, running to keep up. By the way she was walking, it was clear Akume was bothered about something, and Ed had a feeling it all had to do with him. He would have been lying if he'd said he didn't care; he did care and wished she'd just tell him. They were partners after all, how were they supposed to work together if they couldn't communicate like civilized people.

_And why does it bother me,_ Ed asked himself. _She's just like Mustang, an arrogant, blackmailing pain in the ass._

"Brother!"

Edward stepped off the train after Akume and looked toward the call. The older Elric brother smiled and waved as Alphonse ran up. Al was grinning from ear to ear, his bronze eyes gleaming in happiness. Ed allowed himself to be picked up and squeezed, until he felt the need to breathe.

"Oh brother! I missed you so much!"

"Uh…Al?" Ed gasped, "Can't….breathe…"

"Oh," Alphonse gasped and dropped his elder brother. Edward crumpled to the ground, landing on his hands and knees, gasping for air. After a moment, he looked up sideways at his brother and grinned.

"Quite a grip there, Al."

Al blushed, "Thank you brother. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes has been keeping me busy."

Ed stood up, "I can see that."

Alphonse grinned, looking down at Edward. Akume stood to the side, looking at the two brothers, and shook her head. It was a funny sight, really. Edward was the eldest, but he was a full head shorter than Al. And while Ed was still thin and lanky, Al had packed on some muscle, no doubt courtesy of whatever Hughes had been doing to him.

Alphonse must have felt her staring, for he turned and smiled, "Hello Akume. You look well."

Akume grinned, putting a hand on her hip and cocking her head, "You don't look so bad yourself there, Al. What's Uncle Maes put you up to? Gym?"

Al rubbed his neck, "No. He volunteered me to help Glacier around the house in my off time. And, when I'm not doing that, I'm helping Winry."

Akume narrowed her eyes, "What kind of help?"

Al laughed, "A lot of heavy lifting." He flexed his arms and looked hopeful, "Do you think I'll get to be like Armstrong?"

Ed rolled his eyes, "Just don't go taking your shirt off."

Al went red, "Brother! How can you even think I'd do a thing like that? Of course I wouldn't, it would be embarrassing. Besides, it would make Winry mad at me. Here, let me take your suitcase."

Ed passed his suitcase to Alphonse. The three started to walk to the Hughes household, but it was not in silence.

"So," Akume asked, looking evil, "How are things with you and Win?"

Al looked over at Akume and smiled, "Really well. I asked her…well, I think I should keep my mouth shut. She'd want to be the one to tell you both."

Ed looked sideways at his brother, "Oh?"

Al looked ahead resolutely, "Don't even try, brother. I won't say anything else and you can't make me."

"Oh, but I can."

Akume laughed, a sound that startled Ed but gave Alphonse enough time to find a new topic of conversation. "How are you two doing? Must be nice working together."

Ed and Akume looked at Al, then at each other, then away, speaking at the same time.

"Wonderful."

"Terrible."

Al raised an eyebrow, "Those are conflicting conclusions."

Akume glanced at Al, "I was being sarcastic, Alphonse."

Al looked hurt, "Then you and brother are not getting along?"

"Have we ever got along?" Ed almost yelled, glaring at Akume, who, in a show of maturity, stuck her tongue out at him. Ed made a rude gesture with his hand, and Akume returned the favor with another. Appalled, Al stopped walking, "Brother! That wasn't very nice."

"She started it!"

Al looked at Akume, "And you aren't being very nice either."

"It's his fault!"

"Oh boy," Al sighed and started off again. Not wanting to be left with just each other for company, Akume and Ed ran after him, trading insults under their breaths until they were within hearing rang of Alphonse.

/------------------------/

"Akume!"

The black haired girl stumbled backward, surprised by the sudden assault. Letting her bag slip from her shoulder, Akume returned the embrace before forcing the other back. Akume's green eyes lit up and she laughed, "Win! How are you?"

Winry smiled, shrugging giddily, "Oh, pretty good. I have some great news though."

"Well?"

Winry patted Akume's head, "Not right now, May. Later. Oh, Edward!"

Akume chuckled; following Alphonse into the house while Winry attacked Ed with a massive hug. Akume rubbed her arm, looking at Al, "Well…she hasn't changed much."

Al laughed, shaking his head in agreement, "No, she hasn't…and I hope she never does."

"Akume!"

Once more, Akume let her bag drop to the floor. She knelt down, her arms open, and then scooped Elysia into her arms, standing to swing the little girl around. Elysia giggled, her arms wrapped around Akume's neck. Akume stopped spinning and leaned her head back, grinning, "How you been, Elysia? I hear you started school. Do you like it?"

Elysia nodded, "Oh yes. I really love it, and I love my uniform. Mommy drops me off and Daddy picks me up everyday. Well, not everyday since there's no school on Saturday or Sunday. I with there was." Elysia cocked her head and asked gravely, "Daddy said that you and Edward don't like each other. Is that true? Why don't you like Ed?"

Akume closed her eyes and sighed. After a moment, she looked at Elysia and smiled, rubbing her nose against hers, "I don't know where your Daddy got that idea, Elysia. I like Ed."

"How much?"

There was a pause. Akume bit her lip and tilted her head to the side before looking back at the little girl and brushing their noses together. "I like him a lot."

"You swear?" Elysia said, holding out a hand, pinky raised.

Akume laughed and linked pinkies with the little girl, "I promise."

"That's good," Elysia said. The younger girl looked over Akume's shoulder and laughed, "Ed!"

Akume dropped Elysia and turned, watching as the kid ran up into Ed's arms. Akume's green eyes locked with Edward's gold and they just looked at each other. Akume looked away first, whirling around, putting her back to the boy. How long had he been standing there?

"Ed…Daddy says you don't like May. Is that true?"

Akume heard the familiar train of questions. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear or not, but in the end, she snatched up her bag and left the room, not hearing whatever answer Ed gave.

"Akume! How are you? You're uncle just called asking if you'd arrived yet. I hope Edward is still alive?"

Akume rolled her eyes, "Yes he is Uncle Maes."

Hughes laughed and grabbed Akume, hugging her tightly, "I'm so glad to hear that! You've grown since I last saw you." He set down, Akume gasping for breath. Maes smiled and Akume raised an eyebrow. She felt him put his hand on her head and she winced. She hated it when people did that.

"You're turning into a very beautiful young lady, Akume. Roy must be proud."

Akume smirked, "Yeah. Riza says he beams like a father."

Maes laughed, "Now I'd like to see that!" His expression changed and he turned serious. Akume winced. Ach, she hated when he got like that! "Akume, I am serious. You are a beautiful young woman, and others are bound to notice. I just want you to be careful on this trip, okay? There are a lot of perverts out there."

"You mean like Uncle Roy and his mini-skirt policy?"

Maes smiled, "I mean worse than your uncle."

Akume cocked her head, "Why are you suddenly so concerned, Uncle Maes?"

Hughes patted her head again, "Let's just say that Roy isn't the only one who beams." Once more his expression changed and Akume stepped back, a photograph shoved into her face, "Speaking of beaming, doesn't Elysia look so cute in her school uniform?"

Akume laughed and nodded, taking the photo. "She sure does. You got anymore of these?"

The rest of the day went on with a happy air, everyone chatting and catching up on things. Hughes showed so many pictures his wife threatened to hide them all if he didn't stop. That had gotten a good laugh, but the laughs from Ed and Akume turned to open mouths when the bomb was dropped.

"So, Winry, Al started to tell us something at the station, but said you'd be mad if he kept going, what is it?" Ed asked, still chuckling.

Winry smiled, looping her arm through Alphonse's. She looked up at him, "Should we tell them now, or wait?"

"Tell us what?" Akume asked, leaning forward.

Al nodded, "I think so. If we don't, brother will get it out of me before midnight."

Winry stood, putting up a finger, indicating for everyone to wait. Maes and Glacier exchanged knowing glances. Akume and Ed had the same expression on their faces, that of curiosity and frustration at being out of the loop. After a few moments of silence, Winry returned with a rectangular box and set it on the table. She took off the lid and Ed and May leaned forward, looking inside. It was an automail arm, obviously one of the newest models. Winry was beaming, holding Al's hand.

Edward and Akume looked at the arm, and then to Al and Winry, then to Maes and Glacier, then to Elysia, then at each other, before Ed sighed, looking at his brother, "You couldn't tell us about an arm?"

"No, brother. Winry and I are engaged."

Akume and Ed's mouths dropped. They blinked like fishes for several minutes. Akume was the first to snap out of it. She stood up, walked to Winry and looked at the other girl's hands. When she didn't see a new ring, she looked at Winry, frowning, "You don't have a ring, Win…is this a joke?"

Winry let go of Al's hand and turned Akume around by the shoulders. She then pointed at the arm in the box, talking excitedly, "Of course I don't! Al knows me so well, when he proposed, he gave me that. That arm is my engagement 'ring'. Isn't he the best? He knows me so well!"

Edward looked at his brother and laughed, "I gotta hand it to you, Al…that's original."

"Thank you brother."

"So, when's the wedding?"

"In about a year and a half."

Akume looked at Al, "Two years?"

Winry nodded, "Yes. Al said he couldn't wait to ask me anymore, just in case someone else 'stole my heart' as he put it. We're going to marry after Al turns 18, that way we don't have to deal with a whole lot of paperwork."

"Makes sense," Akume said, looking down at the arm.

Ed stood, "Well, I'm very happy for the both of you."

Al smiled, "Thank you brother. I hope one day you'll be able to do the same thing."

Akume was hugging Winry, her back to Edward. As such, only Win and Al saw the look in Edward's eyes. "Yeah, I hope so too Al…but I doubt I'll use an arm."

* * *


	4. We'll Be Nice

**Unlikely Bond **

**Chapter Four **

**_"We'll be nice…"_**

_**Rated M for strong and offensive language**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist….and I bet there are a lot of people who are glad about that._

* * *

"So, this is what we have to do?" Ed asked, looking through the file before passing it to Akume. The girl took it, flipping through the file, her face impassive.

"Yes," Hughes said, his head resting on clasped hands. They were in Hughes' office in Central HQ. Hughes, Alphonse, Edward, and Akume had all gone there together after dropping Elysia off at school. No one had said much, except Ed and Akume to Al about his engagement. But, now that they were all in Maes' office, there was a lot of talking.

"Looks pretty routine. So, why did we have to do this together?" Akume looked up, her eyes flickering between Maes and Al.

"Because this is a cover story. This is what the report will say, but what you'll be doing is nothing like what it says."

Akume passed the file back to Hughes and folded her arms, her eyebrow raised, waiting for the rest. Ed leaned forward, waiting for an explanation. From his place by the window, Alphonse coughed and Hughes nodded, "Go ahead major."

Alphonse nodded and glanced at his brother and friend. Edward, likewise, looked at Al, still getting accustomed to seeing his brother in a uniform. Edward had vowed never to wear one, to never have a rank. He thought the uniforms were stiff and stupid looking. Not that he would tell Al he looked stupid; Al actually looked pretty good in it. Still, uniforms would never be for Ed.

"The cover story is that you're following up on a lead for the Philosopher's Stone. In reality, you'll be trying to locate a cave and then find out what's inside of it."

Ed raised an eyebrow while Akume snorted, "We're going spelunking? Since when is that a military job?"

Hughes shook his head, "No. We've been getting some reports about strange creatures roaming in the area near Xenotime. We got a tip a few weeks ago about a group of kids finding a cave, but as to where it is we don't know. Whatever the kids found has scared them so bad they aren't talking."

Akume looked at Ed, their differences seeming to have been set aside while they were all talking business, "Do you think it's chimeras?"

Ed shrugged, "I don't know. It would make sense though." He looked at Hughes, "But what I want to know is why us?"

Maes smiled, "You two are the two most qualified. Your experience with chimeras is unrivaled Edward, and with Akume's alchemy-"

"So, you think its chimeras too, then?" Akume interrupted.

Alphonse nodded, "Yes. We can't think of anything else it could be."

Ed, "So…when do we leave?"

Maes nodded, "I take it from your attitude you'll be doing this then without complaint?"

Akume rolled her eyes, "Not much of a choice. When do we leave?"

"This afternoon," Maes said, and then his eyes narrowed, "I don't need to tell you two to keep an eye out for-"

"No, you don't," Ed said, almost bored.

"We'll keep an eye out, and if we can, we'll catch him."

"He's not just some other criminal, Akume. Scar is dangerous. He's already killed fifteen alchemists and four soldiers who got in the way."

Akume smirked, "Well, these are two alchemists he won't add to the body count."

Ed nodded, "We'll be careful Lieutenant Colonel."

"That's good, because Roy will have my head if anything happened to you two…not to mention dear Alphonse here."

Al smiled. Akume stood, stretching, and looked at Maes, "So, is that all Uncle Maes?"

"Yes. You two may go. Al, you are dismissed for the day so you can spend the next few hours with your brother."

"Thank you sir."

Ed stood, following Akume to the door, but he stopped when Hughes called to him, "Edward. Here; don't forget your tickets."

Edward walked back and took the train tickets. Hughes smiled ad shared a nod. Ed stuffed the tickets into his pocket and left. Hughes watched the three go and sighed. Reaching for his phone, he dialed Roy's number.

"Roy, its Maes. I told them, and they took it pretty well. It was like they already knew. Ed and May seem to be getting along pretty well. I haven't heard them yell at each other yet today."

There was a sudden crash from outside his door and the sound of loud yelling and cursing reached his ears. Hughes sighed, "Never mind, I take that back."

/------------------------/

"Oh, I'm going to miss you," Winry said, hugging Ed then kissing him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, all right? And try and be nice to Akume."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Why are those the last words everyone says to me?"

Winry patted his head, "Just be nice, Ed. I'll see you when you guys get back."

Ed picked up his suitcase and boarded the train, wearing his usual clothes. He'd already said good-bye to Al and the Hughes family. Akume was already in their compartment, leaning out the window, frowning deeply. Al was talking to her and Ed could guess what was being said because he read the words 'be nice' on his brother's lips. Everyone did realize that he and Akume were almost adults, right? They didn't need to be told to 'be nice' every five seconds.

Irritated, Edward grabbed the back of Akume's purple coat, pulling her inside and into her seat. Edward leaned out the window and scowled, "We'll be nice, all right? Now bug off!"

He stood back and plopped into his seat, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. The train's whistle blew and began to pull out of the station. Akume adjusted her clothing, taking off her gloves and coat as she did so, her automail left arm plainly visible. Ed partially lifted on of his eyelids, watching her. Her hair was tied up as it normally was. She wore a dark green T-shirt and black pants that, and Ed was just noticing this, were loose, but form fitting enough to let people know that she was a girl. Bunching up her coat and stuffing her gloves into her pocket, Akume kicked off her black boots and lay down, her back to Ed.

_Well, this is a familiar sight_, Ed thought, looking at the girl. He sighed and fully closed his eye, only to open them again when Akume spoke.

"Wake me up when we get there, will ya'?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm asking you too."

"And what if I was going to get some sleep?"

"Not my problem."

"Oh, but I think it is."

Akume sat up; looking at him, glaring then jerked her head in surprise at the smirk playing on his lips. She frowned, "You son of a bitch. You are a royal pain in the ass, you know that?"

Edward frowned, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my mother."

Akume blinked and rubbed her neck, going slightly red, "Sorry…"

It was Edward's turn to blink. _Did I hear her right_, he asked himself. "Excuse me?"

Akume gave him her trademark glare, "You heard me, blondie."

"So, you did say it. I was wondering…thought I was dreaming." He smiled, "You're forgiven."

"I wasn't asking to be forgiven, asshole."

Ed frowned, "Can't we have a pleasant conversation without you cussing at me, hag?"

"When you stop being such a prick, then yeah."

"I bet you never can. I bet it's impossible for you."

They stared at each other and Akume sighed, reaching down and pulling her boots back on. She then stood, slipping her coat back on, but left her gloves in her pocket. She folded her arms and glared at the boy. Her green eyes went steely, "Yeah, well I bet your wrong."

Ed saw the challenge and grinned impishly, "Yeah? I beg to differ."

Akume leaned forward, hands on her knees, "You are going to be sorry, Elric. But if I can't cuss, then you can't either."

Edward leaned forward, mirroring her, "I'll take that bet…but let's get one thing straight; does 'crap' count?"

"No, but 'shit' does."

Ed grinned, and blew in her face, "Works for me."

Akume jerked back, rubbing her face. "Yelch! What he- what was that for?"

Ed grinned, "Ha! Almost had you and it hasn't even been a minute."

Akume scowled, "Nice trick, Elric. It won't work again."

Ed looked at her and frowned, "There you go with that Elric' stuff again. Can't you just call me 'Edward'?"

Akume looked away, "I told you I'd call you that when we were friends."

"Yeah, and you'd call me 'Ed' when we were more than friends. I remember."

She whirled on him, standing up, "Then why do you keep pushing!"

He stood up, putting his face into hers, "Because I don't like being called by my surname!"

Akume shouted back, hands clenching into fists, "That's not _my_ problem!"

Edward growled, glaring, "It will be because if you call me 'Elric' again, I'm going to punch your face in! What is so hard about calling me by my name, Akume?"

Akume blinked and turned her head, looking out the window. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him what she'd told Winry.

_/Flashback/_

_Akume stood ready to boar the train. Ed was saying his good-byes to Al and the Hughes. She was going to get on before him, get settled, and set herself up to ignore him. However, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and paused. Turning, her eyes met Winry's, and the other girl looked worried. _

"_Akume…I want to ask you something."_

_Akume rolled her eyes, "Not now, Winry."_

"_Yes now. Later won't be better." With that, Winry pulled Akume to the side, hiding them from view of the others. Akume felt very uncomfortable, but that wasn't going to deter Winry. "Look, I talked to Ed about it yesterday. I won't tell you what he said, but I just want you to know I wasn't just targeting you."_

"_Well, spit it out," Akume said, irritated and a little worried._

_Winry took a breath, "Akume…I want to know, for real this time. Not one of those cover stories. I've always known them to be fake, but it's never really mattered. But it does now. So, tell me truthfully; why are you so mean to Ed?"_

_Akume blinked and looked away, but Winry grabbed her chin and made her look back. Win's face was serious and Akume struggled free, snapping softly, "What does it matter?"_

"_A lot matters. Just tell me."_

_Akume scowled, "And if I don't?"_

_Winry sighed, "I'm not going to threaten you Akume, I just want to know. Ed's like a brother, and when Al and I get married, he will be a brother. As the sister, I gotta look out for him. I mean, he told me he li----I mean, he told me some stuff and your reason fro being nasty matters."_

_Akume frowned. Winry had stopped herself from finishing her sentence and Akume wanted to know why. She thought she knew what it was, but wasn't sure. Winry wouldn't tell her, though, she knew that. The other girl crossed her arms and glared, "So, you're playing big sister, then? That's why you want to know?"_

"_Not only that. I mean…you two did get along, nicely. What happened, Akume? Why do you hate him?"_

"_I don't hate him."_

"_Then why do you act like you do?"_

_Akume looked away, her tone clipped and close to yelling, "Because I like him." She looked at Winry, "I like him a lot, okay? There, you happy?"_

_Winry smiled, "Yes, actually." Then the other girl frowned, "But that doesn't tell me why you are so mean to him. I mean, if you like him, you should tell him, not try and kill him."_

_Akume looked at Winry, her eyes hard, "You really want to know, Win?"_

"_Yes," she said, "I need to know if I need to beat you up or not."_

_Akume couldn't stop herself from snorting out a laugh. She chuckled for a bit, "Yeah…ha…that would be funny."_

_Then Akume had told her. Winry had leaned in close so Akume could whisper. Once the black haired girl was done, Winry pulled back, "Well…it makes sense now, but…Akume you aren't like that."_

"_How do I know for sure?"_

_Winry wrapped her in a hug, "Because I know you and I say so. You aren't like that."_

_Akume chuckled, "Maybe...maybe not." She pulled back, "Hey…Winry. What did Ed say to you?"_

_Winry smiled, "I promised I wouldn't tell. If you want to know, you'll have to ask him, or wait for him to tell you. Now, let's get you on that train, okay?"_

_Akume nodded and followed. She was at the top of the stairs when Winry called her name, "Akume…do me a favor?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Call him 'Edward' at least."_

_Akume blinked and looked down the hallway, "I can't Winry."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because told him that the day I called him 'Edward' was the day I told him what I just told you."_

"_I know, he told me that, so I'm asking you to call him 'Edward'. Didn't you feel better when you told me that stuff?"_

"_Well, yeah…"_

"_Then tell him. You'll feel loads better, and I bet you two will have a better time of things."_

_Akume blinked, "Winry…he didn't by any chance say he liked me, did he?"_

_Winry backed away, waving, "I said I couldn't say anything. See you when you get back, Akume. I gotta say 'good-bye' to Ed now."_

_/Flashback/_

Akume sighed and looked at him, suddenly very glad that they were the same height. "I just don't feel like it."

Edward glared and poked her mouth with his fingers. Akume jerked back, slapping the digits away.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Checking to see if any part of your mouth is broken that makes it hard to say my name."

"My mouth is just fine!"

"Then maybe it's your tongue."

Akume's eyes went wide as he took her head in his hands. She was frozen for a moment, and then shoved him back. Akume stumbled back, falling into her seat. She looked up at him and tried to glare, but the shock was too pronounced, "Don't you even think about it."

"And just what was I thinking?"

"I…dunno." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, hoping that she had indeed fallen asleep and this was all a dream. She opened them and gasped, trying to shove herself into her seat. Edward was leaning over her, his hands on either side of her legs. Akume went stiff.

"Akume, everyone told me to be nice, but if you don't tell me…" he let it hang.

Akume laughed, "You threatening me, Elric?"

Edward frowned, "What did I tell you I'd do if you called me that again?"

Akume glowered, still frozen in her seat, at least her body was but her mouth kept running, "Elric, Elric, Elric, Elric, Elric." She smirked, "Go ahead…I dare you."

There was a long moment, Akume's eyes glittering with challenge and Edward's filling with desire. Akume felt her heart start to race as she suddenly realized she'd imagined this so many times, so many scenarios, so many conversations. She was suddenly keenly aware of just about everything about her body and his. So close…nothing else mattered, just the smell of Ed and the warm of his body over hers.

Akume raised her head challengingly and heard Winry in her head again. _'Call him 'Edward' at least.' _Akume swallowed. "What's wrong…never hit a girl before, Edward?"

He blinked, "What did you-"

Akume glowered, "You really need to get those ears checked." She swallowed, "Would you umm…could you do whatever it is you are gonna do, or get away from over me? I would really appreciate it."

Edward jerked back, and Akume felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. She sat up, adjusting herself until she felt him sit next to her. She jumped and turned, her heart racing, hoping it wasn't loud enough for hi, to hear. Little did she know Ed was thinking the same thing about his own.

"So," he said, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Akume asked.

"Don't start that again, or I will smack you."

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?"

Akume looked past him out the window, then leaned back and sighed. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Now wait on moment, you said-"

"The day isn't over, Edward."

* * *


	5. it sounds so clichéd

**Unlikely Bond**

_**Chapter Five**_

"**_...it sounds so_** **_clichéd."_**

**Rated M for violence, and strong and offensive language**

* * *

Some time later Akume and Edward were getting a room in Xenotime, the later of the two doing most of the work. Since Ed had been in Xenotime before, Akume left it up to him to find a good lodging. Edward had resigned himself to the fact that Akume wouldn't be making good on her word anytime soon, so he filled the silence, telling her about how he and Al had met themselves. Akume had heard the story a few times before, related to her by Al. Somehow Ed sounded more heroic when Ed told it, whereas Al wasn't afraid to leave out the bit that the 'other Ed' was a year younger, but a head or so taller than the real Ed. Akume asked about this, but Ed ignored her.

"You know," Akume said as they approached a farm, "when Alphonse told me this story, he said that Russell kicked your ass the first time around."

Edward knocked on the farmhouse door, "Al tends to exaggerate things."

"And you don't?"

Ed ignored her, knocking again. Akume rolled her eyes, hooking loose strands of hair behind her ears. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she turned around, looking at the darkening sky. Ed went to knock again, only for the door to open, resulting in his metal hand knocking someone's chest.

"I'm not a door, Edward."

Ed pulled his hand back, "It was a door a second ago."

Akume turned around, looking up at the figure framed in the doorway. He was tall and thin with almost bleach-blonde hair. His hair was shorter than Ed's, and had blue eyes. The young man looked over at Akume and she smiled, bowing slightly. She had never met Russell, and she figured she had better make a good impression.

"Who's that?"

Edward looked at Akume and frowned. The girl met his eyes and he gave her a look she couldn't read. She raised an eyebrow, but he had his attention back on Russell, "Akume Hunter; she's my partner."

"Partner as in…." Russell asked and Ed tensed his shoulders.

"We're working together," Akume said, stepping forward and offering her hand to be shaken. "I'm Mustang's niece."

"Ah," Russell said, shaking the proffered hand, her left. "Are you a flame alchemist like him?"

"Almost," Akume said, taking her hand back and folding her arms, "I'm the Electric Alchemist. I can do some things with fire, but not as much as Uncle Roy. It's nice to meet you, Russell. I have heard a lot about you."

Russell smiled, "Good things, I hope. You have a very firm handshake…automail?"

She nodded, "Yeah…my entire left arm."

Ed coughed, glaring heatedly at Russell and giving Akume a warning glare, "Before we keep with this wonderful conversation that I have been to elegantly left out of, we need to ask a favor, Russell."

Russell leaned against the doorframe, "Go ahead, what do you need?"

"A place to stay. We're here about the strange animal reports."

Russell seemed to consider this, "Well, we have a spare room…but just one. But, yeah, we can put you up. Belshew will be gone for about a week or so, but he won't mind. If you want, I can lend a hand. I have some notes; I've been doing some independent detective work."

"We'd appreciate that. What Uncle Maes gave us didn't really help," Akume said, nodding to the other boy.

"I'm more than willing to share, miss."

Edward turned just in time to see Akume blush. He felt himself go red, but it wasn't a good red. His grabbed her hand and pushed by Russell, hauling the girl into the house, practically snarling, "Thank you very much, but let's move this inside."

Had Akume's left hand been real, she would have cried out in pain. Ed's automail hand was holding hers so tightly it would have broken real fingers. Russell dodged to the side, letting the two State Alchemists by, noting the irritated, jealous, and angry light in Ed's eyes. Edward had identified Akume as nothing more than his partner, which made her fair game.

Russell closed the door, turning around. Akume had her back to him, looking around the room. She poked around for a few minutes, Edward and Russell exchanging cool looks and pointless words. She glanced at the two boys and grinned, "Erm…Russell…you wouldn't happen to have any dinner leftover, would you?"

"Actually, my little brother Fletcher is in the kitchen making dinner. Stew and fresh bread. He's quite a good cook, my brother."

"Sounds wonderful," Akume said, looking at Ed, "Don't you think so?"

Edward nodded and Russell offered his arm to Akume, "It tastes wonderful. Allow me to escort you to the table, miss. By the way, you can call me Russ."

Akume took his arm, "All right then, thank you Russ. You can call me May."

Ed felt a vein start to throb on the side of his head. He wasn't completely sure why, but he was NOT happy about this. Maybe coming here was a bad idea, but it was free. Unless of course 'Russ' charged Ed, just to make him even more ticked.

"Fletcher! We have visitors!" Russell called as the trio entered the kitchen. Fletcher looked up from the pot. When he saw Ed he smiled broadly.

"Hello Edward! You got here sooner than we thought."

Ed blinked, "You were expecting us?"

Fletcher nodded, "Yeah. Al called us and said you'd be here for awhile on a mission."

Ed glared at Russell, who shrugged. Akume, meanwhile, let go of Russell's arm and stepped over to Fletcher, sniffing the stew. "Mmmm…smells good."

Fletcher grinned, "Thanks! You're Akume, Ed's partner, yes?"

She nodded, "Yep. And you're Fletcher, Al's friend, yes?"

Fletcher nodded and he and Akume launched into a conversation. The girl offered her help with dinner and talked to the younger as she set the table and gathered other essentials. Russell and Edward stood watching the two for awhile before Fletcher turned around and said irritably, "It'll be another 20 minutes or so, so stop staring."

Akume looked up and nodded, "Yeah, it's rude to stare."

Russell and Edward left the kitchen then, leaving Fletcher and Akume snickering after them. Edward wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he bet it had to do with him and Russell since he heard his name and the other's blondes a few times before they were out of earshot.

Russell plopped down in a chair, Ed doing the same. The two boys looked at each other for a moment before Russell smirked. "You got taller."

Ed frowned, wondering if he was being called short again, "So did you."

Russell chuckled and leaned back. He closed his eyes and Edward fidgeted. After a short silence, the older boy spoke, "So…you knew we were coming?"

Russell nodded, "Yep. Alphonse called and said you'd be coming to investigate the animal sightings. He said that Akume would be with you…but he didn't say how pretty she was."

Edward growled, his eyes flashing, "So why did you give us all that trouble when we got here?"

Russell shrugged, "I dunno…maybe because I haven't seen you in ages and I wanted to get on your nerves." Then he leaned forward, looking Ed squarely in the eyes, "So…is she available?"

Edward suppressed the sudden urge to punch Russell into the next century, "She who?"

"Don't play stupid, you know who I'm talking about."

"So why are you asking me; why not her?"

"Because you two are partners, so I assumed you'd know if she has a boyfriend. So, does she?"

Edward smirked, "Yep."

Russell frowned, "Oh? Who?"

"Me," Ed said, leaning back, looking up at the ceiling.

Russell's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"Yes. I'm a boy and I'm her friend, thus I am her boyfriend."

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

Edward looked at the other boy, frowning deeply. His golden eyes flashed dangerously, "Leave her alone, Russell."

The younger male sat back, head cocked, looking arrogantly at Edward, sensing the challenge. Ed had identified Akume as his partner, but from the growl in his voice and glare in his eyes, the other alchemist could see that Edward felt more. The question was, did Akume, and if not…it might be fun to fight with the Full Metal over a girl.

"Is that a threat, Edward?"

Ed leaned forward more, saying very slowly, "Leave her alone."

"Why? Do you like her?"

"That's none of your business."

Russell smirked and was about to say something when Fletcher called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Russell stood and walked to the door. Ed stood up to follow him, but stopped when the taller boy turned around and smirked, "May the best man win, Edward."

/------------------------/

Dinner had been eaten quickly, conversation pleasant. There was tension as well, as Russell and Edward kept glaring or making snide comments toward the other, the latter more than the former. Fletcher appeared worried, but Akume seemed oblivious to it all. The girl spoke to Russell the most seeing as Russ kept bring up topics of conversation and Ed glared and stabbed at his stew.

After dinner, Akume offered to clean up since Fletcher did all the work and Russell said he'd help. Akume made Ed leave the room, saying something about there being too many hands. Edward was a little more than ticked, first at Russell for being so obvious and shameless, and second to Akume who hadn't said anything regarding he subject she'd promised to tell him.

At 10:30 Akume announced she was going to bed. Edward said nothing and Fletcher guided her to the guest room while Russell set Ed up for the night on the couch. The shorter blond told the taller he didn't need the help, but Russell ignored him. The taller blonde seemed to be enjoying making Ed mad.

When Russell finally left, Edward threw himself onto the couch, arms folded and in a right old temper. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Lips pursed, he sat up again and stood, taking off his coat and gloves, laying them overtop a nearby chair. He removed his boots, setting them nearby. After a moment, he took off his watch as well, and removed the tie in his hair. He lay down again, wriggling under the covers, much more comfortable. He adjusted his bangs and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

An hour later, he wasn't asleep. He could only lay there with his eyes closed, unable to fall asleep. When he heard footsteps in the hallway, he rolled over and pretended that he was really asleep. There was silence for a moment and he sighed. _Must have been Russell_, he thought. However, that thought was banished when he felt someone's breath on his ear, whispering, "You asleep?"

Edward shot up, his head almost colliding with Akume's. The girl jumped back, startled. Edward turned and glared at her, snapping in a hushed tone, "Don't do that!"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

Edward glared, "What do you want?"

Akume looked at the clock, "I have another half hour; I figured I'd keep my promise."

Ed blinked, "Oh." He adjusted on the couch, scooting over and offering her a seat, but Akume sat on the floor, leaning against the couch instead. Ed frowned but said nothing. The girl looked at him for a moment then said quietly, "You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

Akume sighed and closed her eyes, "It's gonna be stupid…it sounds so clichéd."

"Will you just tell me?"

Akume opened her eyes, "I like you Edward. I like you, and I've liked you since we first met, when Uncle Roy told you, you would make a great State Alchemist. I've never liked anyone like you before, and I doubt I ever will. I didn't want you to know how I felt, so I was mean to you. I was…also afraid I'd be like her."

"Her who?" Ed asked, still wrapping his mind around the 'I've liked you since we first met'.

Akume sighed, "My mother." Edward looked confused and Akume held up her left arm, "You know how I got this?"

"Yeah; a train crashed and it was crushed. It had to be amputated."

Akume laughed softly, "That's what Uncle Roy and I tell everyone." Her eyes flashed and she looked at Ed hard, "We're more alike than you think, Ed. When I was growing up, my mom and dad didn't get on well. They were always fighting, and I was always in the way. I wasn't beaten, but they forgot me a lot. They loved my older brother to death though. I often wished either he or I would just die. My dad tried to fix things between him and mom so many times, but mom wouldn't let him. I don't know why.

"I was afraid of liking you because I didn't want to be like her. She was always hurting dad in some for more another. She's the reason he and my brother died, and the reason I have this."

Akume laid her head on the couch and Ed scooted closer, leaning down. "You know…you don't have to tell me. That's enough…"

Akume sat up and smiled, "Ha, yeah right. I don't mind, really. Besides, I want to know how you got yours, the truth, not the story you and Uncle Roy tell me."

"Blackmail?"

"More like a guilt trip."

"Ah." He paused, "So…how did it happen?"

"Mom got mad at Dad and they got into a fight. In the end, Dad left the house, saying he was going to town. He took Robert with him, my brother. A few hours later, there was a knock on the door saying there had been an accident. A train had derailed and Dad and Robert had been hit. They died instantly, they said. I cried for a week.

"I wrote Uncle Roy without telling Mom. She was in a weird mood. She kept saying they'd be back soon. Ten days after the accident, Mom told me to put on my best dress. I don't like dresses, but did as I was told. Then she did up my hair and led me down to the cellar. She was all dolled up and looked very pretty. She even had perfume on, which was odd. She had me sit on a chair and told me to get ready to welcome Daddy and Robert back."

Akume closed her eyes and run the back of her hand over them. Her voice wasn't breaking, but it was clear she wanted to cry. "She tried to bring them back and failed horribly. I watched as she was taken. I tried to reach out for her, only to find the black arms taking her taking my arm. I screamed so loud. The next thing I knew, someone was grabbing me, pulling me up the stairs. The light vanished then, and I was able to see these two twisted things on the floor and Mom gone.

"Uncle Roy was the one who saved me. He destroyed the…masses I guess you could call them." She looked up, "That's why I was mean to you, Ed. My mother was horrible to my father. She loved him, but never showed it, and never showed me her love to me. And when she lost him, she tried to bring him and my brother back. She wasn't a good woman…"

Ed blinked and nodded, patting her head, "You're right…that does sound clichéd and stupid."

Akume batted at his hand, "I told you, dolt."

Ed leaned down, putting his face close to hers, "Well, clichéd or not, I doubt you're like her. I'm sorry about what happened…you should go to bed."

Akume back away and stood. She started to leave, and then stopped, "I'm sorry Edward."

"Yeah, I figured that."

She turned, "You ready to go hunting tomorrow?"

He nodded, "You bet…" He held up his right arm and smiled sadly, "You know…were more alike than you think."

"Oh really?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah…Good night Akume."

"Good night Edward."

* * *

/Sighs/ Okay….that was TOTALLY clichéd, but I need this to move a bit faster. /growls/ Stupid writers block… 


	6. Let's keep going

Unlikely Bond

_**Chapter Six**_

"_**Let's keep going."**_

**Rated M for violence, and strong and offensive language**

****

* * *

The next morning, Edward awoke by falling onto the floor. He'd been in a blissful sleep, only for his eyes to fly open as the couch was tipped over, making him fall hard onto the floor. There was gale laughter and the blond looked up, his gold eyes fixing on Akume and Fletcher. Akume had tears in her eyes and Fletcher was bent forward, then there was a thud as the boy fell to the floor. Edward glared, pulling up the blanket that fell with him to hide his bare chest. This only made Akume laugh harder and she joined Fletcher on the floor.

Edward growled and reached for his shirt. He'd discarded it last night because the room had gotten too warm. It was still warm, to him at least, but that might have been because of the massive blush that had turned his whole face red. Or maybe it was because he was annoyed at being thrown from bed so rudely.

Once his shirt and boots were on, he grabbed his watch and attached it to his pants. Turning around, Akume and Fletcher had stood, both gasping and clutching the back of the couch for support. Their eyes and cheeks were wet with tears of laughter. Ed glared at them, "What the _hell _did you do that for!"

Akume looked up and started doubled up again, holding her sides. Fletcher joined her. Ed waited about another five minutes before the two could look at him without busting out into hoots. Akume straightened herself up, a broad grin on her face and, despite how irritated he was, Edward couldn't help but notice how the smile made her eyes twinkle.

"You should have seen you face," Akume said, almost breathless because of all the laughing. She wiped her eyes, snickering, "We tried to wake you, but you wouldn't get up."

Fletcher nodded, "Shaking, threatening, bells…" He snickered, "I even asked if it was like Sleeping Beauty, and Akume said she'd find out and kissed you…not even that worked."

Akume didn't react; she didn't even go red, leaving Ed to wonder the truth of the statement. But, if it was true, he was going to kick himself. Instead, Akume stretched, clasping her hands behind her head, closing her eyes. "So, I had the idea to flip you out…hahaha! You shoulda seen your face. It was absolutely priceless!"

Ed rubbed his rear, looking at her ruefully, "Yeah…well it hurt. Don't do that again!"

Akume opened her eyes and gave him a wicked grin, "You want a kiss to make it all better, you cry baby?"

Ed flushed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Akume kept her wicked grin on her face and he placed her hands on Fletcher's shoulders and guided him from the room, saying over her shoulder, "Whenever you stop gawking, breakfast is ready and Fletcher and Russ have the stuff for us to go through. I want to get started before lunch, please."

Ed stared after her, and then rubbed his nose furiously. She was going to drive him insane, absolutely, 100 bonkers. How could she say something like that with a straight face and then just leave. Oh, he was going to get her for that, he was going to make her pay. The question was, how was he going to do that?

/------------------------/

After breakfast, Edward and Fletcher cleaned up since Akume and Russell had done it the night before. Edward groused the entire time, trying to get Fletcher to move faster. Russell and lead Akume outside to discuss the chimera sightings, saying that the light was better and they would need the room. If Ed didn't know any better, he'd bet Fletcher was taking his time on purpose.

Once the kitchen was clean, Ed ran from the house with Fletcher following. Outside, Edward paused on the steps, looking around for the two other alchemists. When he didn't see them, he almost panicked. Fletcher chuckled and tugged on his arm, pointing, "They'll be over by the pond, Ed."

"Well, don't just _stand_ there!" Ed said heatedly. Fletcher flinched and ran, waving for Ed to follow. The older boy clenched his hands, following Fletcher. The younger blond rounded a corner and waved. Russell looked up and waved back, but he frowned at Ed. The older boy chose to ignore this, instead looking at Akume.

The girl was sitting by Russell, holding something up to the light. Papers and pictures were scattered on the ground. The blond clenched his fists, deciding that they were sitting way too close together. Russell was on her right and Ed growled. Mustang had said he was to do everything within his power to protect Akume and keep her safe. _First order of business, protect Akume from Russell,_ he thought.

However, Akume foiled his plans. She looked up as Fletcher called out and waved to Ed, patting the ground beside her on her left side. Ed stalked over, plopping down, glaring at Russell. Russell didn't seem to notice; he was looking over a piece of paper. Akume leaned over, poking Ed's back.

"Where's your coat and gloves?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Akume laughed, looking back at the photo in her hand, "You should wear them less often." Ed looked at her, but he wasn't able to comment because she held the photo out to him. "What do you think of that?"

Ed took it while Akume pulled her knees up to her chest, laying her head on them, waiting for his response. Ed scanned the photo; it was down to business. The photo was blurry, but it was defiantly a picture of an animal, a large green animal with spikes and fur. He handed it back to Akume, "Looks likes a blurry chimera."

Akume rolled her eyes, "You didn't se it?"

"See what?"

Akume held the photo before him, pointing at one of the blurred bushes. "There."

"It's a bush."

"No, look right there, between the bush and the tree."

Ed looked, nudging her fingertip to the side so he could look better. Then he saw it, it was so subtle, so small, he wondered how Akume had seen it. It was a ball of blue, blurred, but he could defiantly make out what looked like a hand. He looked at her, "Looks like a hand."

Russell coughed then spoke, "The man who took this picture is dead. Before he died, he said he saw something moving in the forest, so he went after it and snapped the picture. Then he said there was a flash of light and he was thrown through three trees. That was all he was able to say before he kicked it."

"A flash of light? Sounds like alchemy to me."

Akume nodded, "That's what I was thinking, which begs the question; why would an alchemist be with the chimeras."

Ed gave her a look, "You can't seriously not even have a guess."

"I do…and I'm not happy about it."

"Another alchemist making chimeras," Ed said, leaning back, looking up at the sky.

"Not just any kind of chimeras," Russell said, making Ed look over at him, reminding the older blond just how close Russ was to Akume. "According to a few eyewitness reports, these things have talked."

Akume glared at Russell, "You didn't say that before."

"I was waiting until you were both here."

"Can we speak to any of these eyewitnesses?" Ed asked.

"No," Russell said darkly, "they're all dead."

Akume bent over other photos, all blurry, and some of the papers with notes and/or sketches. "Great, so we have an alchemist making talking chimeras and all our eyewitnesses are dead. Sounds wonderful."

"Well, it's a start," Ed said, sitting up and looking at some of the other papers and photos. Then something occurred to him. A talking chimera…Shou Tucker made one by combining his daughter and dog. Ed's eyes flashed and he looked at Russell, "Russell, have there been any reports of missing persons?"

Russell shook his head, "Nope. A lot of people have been leaving the area because of the sightings and killings, but no missing persons."

"Can all those people be accounted for?"

"Except for the children, yes, everyone has kept in touch with what family or friends have remained here."

Akume glanced up, thinking along the same lines as Ed, "What do you mean 'except fro the children'?"

"The orphanage here, those children. A lot of them have been adopted over the last few months, and since they are orphans they have no need to keep in touch with anyone here." He noticed the look Ed and Akume gave each other, neither looking very happy. "What?"

"The best way to make a chimera with and animal and a human is to use a child," Ed said darkly. Akume looked over at Fletcher, who'd been silent through the whole thing.

"Fletcher, go and get Ed and my coats and gloves. Get two canteens of water and two bags of food to last the day, and a map of the area if you have one."

Fletcher nodded and left. Akume gathered up the photos, Ed helping her while Russell looked mildly confused and appalled. "So…those kids…you think…"

"There's only one way to find out. We have to find that cave Uncle Maes told us about, the one the kids found."

"I'll come with you," Russell said, standing as the other two did. At his offer, Ed glared and was on the verge of actually growling. Akume, either unaware of the rising testosterone or ignoring it, put the papers in Russell's hands.

"Thanks, but not thanks Russ. Ed and I are State Alchemists, you're a civilian. This is our job, not yours. We thank you for your help, but you'll just be in the way. Besides, Ed and I work better alone; throwing you into the mix will just complicate things." She turned, Fletcher having come back. She took her things and a canteen of water and food while Ed looked at Russell and smirked. Then he took his things, ignoring the other teen completely.

Russell sighed and handed the papers to Fletcher, "Go put those back in my desk, please." Fletcher nodded and left, leaving the three alone again. Russell looked at the both, then only at Akume, "Are you sure I can't come?"

"I'm sure you're perfectly capably of coming, Russ, but no you may not. If you do, I'll use my alchemy on you."

Russell smiled. "All right then, I'll stay here and we'll have dinner ready for when you get back." Then he stepped forward and wrapped Akume in a hug, putting his mouth next to her ear. Akume jumped, surprised, and then hugged him back. Ed, however, was having visions of how best to transmute him arm and cut the younger male into tiny little pieces. "Be safe," Russell said in her ear, then let go, pulling away. He looked at Edward, "You better keep an eye on her; if she gets hurt, I'll kill you."

Ed was glaring daggers. He grabbed Akume by the upper arm and pulled her away. He shoved her in front of him, then turned around and gave Russell the finger. Russell in turn mimed that he'd rather do Akume than himself. Ed turned redder then his coat and snarled, shoving Akume roughly forward, away from the farm.

"Edward, stop pushing me; I'm going to fall or trip."

Ed looked at her and walked beside her, "Sorry."

She looked at him, eyes furrowed, "What is your problem anyway?"

Edward kept silent, looking forward and no where else. Akume eyed him, and then her lips formed into a wide smile. She poked Ed in the shoulder, making his wobble slightly. He looked at her, noticing the grin and almost smiled until she spoke. "Edward…are you jealous?"

He looked away sharply, sputtering, "Of course not! Why would I be jealous? I am not jealous. Is it my fault if Russell is a fucking prick who should know better than to be within 100 feet of-" He stopped talking, turning around to see Akume doubled up, laughing, her head between her knees. "What's so funny?"

Akume looked up, gasping. "You are."

"What!"

She waved her hand and stumbled forward, passing her partner. "It's nothing…absolutely nothing. Let's keep going."

Edward eyed her back then jogged to catch up, falling into step. She was still grinning and Ed smiled to himself. Damn…he'd always liked that smile. He wasn't sure if he liked it because it made her eyes light up, or because it occurred in his presence so rarely it was like a precious treasure. His eyes looked sideways and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking straight ahead, horrified of the thought that had just crossed his mind

Akume stopped, pointing at a tree with a red ribbon around it. "There it is. Russell said this was as far as any of those kids would come, saying they'd entered the woods here, but beyond that…."

"So, from here, we're on our own."

"Looks like. Hope you're ready to flex that metal arm of yours."

"Right back at you; there's no way I'm gonna waste my time watching your perfectly capable ass."

"Well I should hope you don't plan on checking me out if we run into trouble."

Both just kind of stood there, looking at each other. Edward pushed forward, shoving her out of the way as he stepped into the woods, saying over his shoulder, "Let's go."

Akume followed silently, eyes looking around the forest and up to the sky, but carefully keeping Edward out of her vision. Edward did likewise; as long as he could hear her moving through the brush near him, he didn't need to look back, not even when he heard her trip or slip as they walked. The girl in turn offered no hand when he stumbled, of when he ran into a low hanging branch, causing him to fall backward.

Two hours later, they found river. Without saying a word, they decided to follow it upstream. The report had said the boys had been soaking wet when they stumbled, terrified, into town. Most likely it was this river that was the source of their dampness.

Another hour of silence later, they came across a group of large rocks. Akume looked up at the sky and then jumped up onto the rocks, finding a nice perch. She opened her pack and dug out her lunch. Edward joined her on the rock, his back to her. She heard him rustle around and said, "Don't eat it all in one sitting; it has to last for snacking."

"I wasn't going to; I do have some self control," Edward retorted. He bit into the sandwich Fletcher had made for him, and his face suddenly went red as he left Akume lean back against him. They would fall if they remained that way. Blushing, he leaned back. He looked at his sandwich. "It's my fault."

Akume tilted her head, looking at him, but only able to see his ear and part of his nose. "Huh?"

"My arm and leg; they happened because it was my idea and my Dad helped me."

Akume looked away, continuing to rest against his back, chewing thoughtfully.

"You know my Mom died when I was little, everyone knows that. My Dad wasn't there to help her. Al and I wrote a whole host of letters to get him to come back. But he didn't. Al and I didn't know what to do, so I suggested we learn and study as best we could to bring her back, transmute her.

"Boy did we study. We apprenticed under Izumi, you know her?"

Akume nodded, "Oh yeah, I know her. Uncle Roy had her train me apprentice under her for a little while. Left me on an island on my own for a month with some masked man."

Ed chuckled, "Did that to me and Al. Even with Alphonse there it was scary…but we learned a lot. After we had learned all we thought we could from her, we left. Al didn't want to bring Mom back; he kept having a bad feeling.

"We were surprised to find Dad home when we got back. Al was so happy, his eyes just lit up like the sun. Dad made dinner for us and put Al to bed then talked to me. He said Al had told him I wanted to bring Mom back. I was pissed at Alphonse for that. But Dad said he'd help me, he knew how to do it right.

"I never liked my Dad too much. He left Mom and us alone for so long, never wrote, didn't come home for her funeral, and it had taken him so long to come to us. Still, the thought of getting Mom back was just so tempting. We needed her. So, a few days later, Dad sent Al to Winry's and he and I made preparations in the basement.

"Everything was set, you know? Everything was perfect, I knew it was. We started the transmutation together. I was actually glad o have Dad there, doing it with me. I kept thinking how big Al would smile when we went to Winry's with Mom.

"But it was wrong. I don't know how, but the next thing I knew the room was yellow, then purple. I panicked because Dad was panicking. He stumbled back and away from the circle and I tried to follow, but there were these things on my leg and arm. I couldn't move, seeing my lower leg and entire arm just vanish like that.

"Next thing I knew, Dad pulled me back and the black things attacked him. He vanished before my eyes, and then the light died. And he was gone…. It was all my fault, my idea."

Akume looked forward, "Did you see it?"

"Which it?"

"All of them."

"Yeah…I did."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Akume leaned forward. She set her lunch aside and turned, wrapping her arms around Ed's neck. Edward froze, startled, then raised his hands and pressed them against hers, returning the embrace as best he could from his position. Akume let go and looked at him, tugging his braid gently. "I'm sorry Edward…but I don't think it was your fault. You're Dad was a genius alchemist, he should have known better. Besides…it's all past now, right? No more blame, right?"

"You're one to talk; I thought you still blamed your Mom."

"I do…I blame her for being stupid and leaving me, not for what she did, not anymore."

Edward grinned, "Akume…could you answer a question for me? Truthfully?"

"Maybe."

"Do you like Russell?"

Akume blinked, "How did Russ get into this?"

"Just answer the question."

Akume thought a moment, "He's dull. He's too much of a gentleman and doesn't have enough emotion in his voice. He's cool, but if you mean like as in _like _no, I don't."

Edward turned back around, biting into his sandwich, "Too bad."

"Why?"

Ed gave her a mischievous grin, "I was kind of hoping I would get to beat him up."

He turned away and Edward didn't see her blush. Akume picked up her lunch and leaned back against Ed, sighing, looking up at the sky. Edward leaned back against her and sighed. "Akume?"

"Yeah?"

"When will…I mean do you…."

"Well?"

"Never mind."

"Of course Edward."

* * *


	7. No, that makes number three

**Unlikely Bond**

**_Chapter Seven_**

"**_No…that makes number three."_**

**Rated M for violence, and strong and offensive language, and sexual situations**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist…and I bet there are a lot of people who are glad about that._

* * *

"We have passed this tree seven times!"

"How do you know? They all look alike!"

"Because I put that rock at its base four circles ago!"

"And why the hell did you do that!"

"Because we kept passing this spot!"

"No we haven't!"

"Yes we have!"

"Will you just _shut up_, woman? I know where I'm going!"

"No you don't, asshole, you've had us going in circles for the _last four hours_!"

Edward snorted and turned around, looking at the forest. The sky was just starting to darken and he guessed it was around 7. They'd followed the river for a time after lunch, looking for signs of recent activity and having meaningless conversations. They had found remains of dead animals and tracks, but it was hard to tell if it was chimera or a real wild animal.

When they found a well used trail littered with animal footprints, they'd decided to follow it. Unfortunately, the path had been a dead end, leaving them to guess where the tracks had gone. Now, they were lost and the map Fletcher had given them wasn't helping.

Edward started off into the woods, "Stop whining; I know exactly where we are."

"Oh really?" Akume shot, following him, "And just where the hell are we?"

Ed stopped and moved his hands about, "We're right here in the woods near Xenotime."

Akume looked torn between laughing and killing him. She hit him upside the head with her left hand, yelling, "No kidding, jackass!"

Edward rubbed his head ruefully as Akume stalked off, mumbling darkly. She sighed and turned, looking back at the boy, frowning deeply and glaring darkly, "Why don't we just try and find the damn river and go back?" Edward looked uncomfortable and Akume narrowed her eyes and looked around, straining her ears. She bit her lips and looked at the older boy, "You lost the river?" She turned around and threw her arms up in the air, "How can you _lose_ a _river_! For crying out loud, I swear, men have no sense of direction!"

Edward dropped his hand and grabbed the hood of her coat, his face flaring red in anger, "This is my fault? What about you? Weren't you paying attention to where we were?"

She shoved his hand away, "I was looking for signs and tracks! And if I'm not mistaken, _you _were the one who said 'I'll lead; I've been here before'."

"That was because you have _lousy sense of direction_!"

"Whoever said that was lying!"

"_YOU SAID THAT_!"

Akume threw up her hands, "Right; I was lying." She ran a hand through her bangs and looked behind her, "Well…not that we've rightly placed the blame, what do we do now?"

Edward blinked and looked around, "Dunno…try and find the river."

Akume tilted her head up, "It's getting dark."

Edward smirked, "You're not scared are ya'?"

Akume glared, "No. Let's go this way."

"Why?"

"Because it's downhill moron, and the river was downhill."

They set off in silence, casting glances up to the sky every few minutes, growing increasingly uncomfortable. Akume had taken what food was left in Ed's pack and put it in her own, 'Just in case' she'd said and Edward heard his stomach grumble. He hadn't been very hungry all day, but now his gut was telling him he better put more in it or there was going to be trouble. He stopped and patted his stomach, silently apologizing and planning the best way to take the food from Akume, then heard a loud growl behind him. HE grinned and turned, "You hungry too, Akume?" He blinked, confused, because she wasn't behind him.

Akume looked back, "I'm here, dolt."

Ed looked back at her, then behind him, looking troubled and slightly scared, "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah, it's called your mouth."

"No…I heard a growl, I thought it was you."

Akume pushed the worry from her mind, a growing unease, "Ha. You're hearing things. Let's keep going, okay? I'll let you into the food."

Ed sighed, "Okay, but I'm telling you I- AKUME!"

The black haired girl turned to look to her left and screamed, throwing up her arm to defend herself. She fell hard onto the ground, the beast on top of her, its jaws clamped around her metal arm, it's claws digging into her chest and side. She kicked at it and tried to clap her hands together, but the beast made it impossible.

There was a flash of alchemic light as Edward's hands came together, screaming at the top of his lungs, "_Son of a bitch_!", then a spurt of red blood. The young man's transformed arm cut the beast's right arm off, the lion-like appendage falling to the ground. The creature roared in pain, ignoring Akume and putting its sights on the blond.

Edward back up and readied himself, taking in the creature quickly. It looked to have been made of three different creatures, part lion, part reptile, and back scorpion. Its face, back, and legs were feline, but it was covered in scales and the teeth were long and lizard like, and its paws were twisted and clawed like a reptiles. Its back was covered in black body armor, an exoskeleton, and the tail was long and curved upward, a stinger on the end. The beast roared and leapt at Edward, its massive clawed remaining forepaws slashing at him while its tail came down toward his head. Edward leapt back, his arm arching to slice at the beast, but it dodged and bit down on his left shoulder. Edward screamed in pain, his bladed arm plunging into the creature's side. The chimera did not release its hold and its tail came up and down. Edward closed his eyes.

He didn't hear the clapping, now did he see the flash of light. Akume had stood and clapped her hands together only to them rub them together, one up and one down, in a fluid, practiced motion. Her gloves sparked with static electricity and a band of electric light formed between her palms. With a cry, she sent a bolt of light at the chimera's tail, blasting it clean off the beast in a thousand pieces. The cat-like beast released Edward, screaming to the darkening sky and turned. Akume sent another bolt at it and it reeled, only to fall moments later as Edward's arm struck out, slashing its throat.

"You okay?" Edward asked. Akume nodded, looking at the dead beast, muttering, "Bastard." Both were covered in blood, Edward bearing more of the beast's blood than his own while Akume's were becoming soaked as her life fluid leaked from the deep gashes. Akume wobbled on her feet, putting out a hand to steady herself, only to yelp and fall backward to the ground. Another beast came into sight, landing between the two alchemists. It trilled, a bird-like sound, for it appeared to be some sort of cross between an ostrich and dog. It bared teeth that were in its beak and trilled louder, striking out to peck at Edward's head. The boy beheaded it in a matter of seconds and ran to Akume. He pulled her up, wincing from the pain in his shoulder while she yelped in response to the laces sent through her body.

"We need to get out of here."

She girl nodded, "Yeah…before more friends show up."

There was a chorus of cries behind them and rustling of the bushes. Edward gripped Akume's arm and they ran in the opposite direction, blindly shoving the vegetation aside, Edward cutting small trees and vines away when they impeded their progress. The sounds of pursuit did not disappear, if anything, they grew in number and closer.

A large snake dropped down before them, ape-like arms on it and longer fangs that dripped poison. Edward and Akume screamed and dodged. The black haired girl looked back, her eyes wide. Seven…she could see at least seven monstrosities but she knew there were more. She looked back around and her eyes went wider.

"_EDWARD_!"

The boy had been looking back and to the side, not in front. But it was too late to stop their progress. He gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on Akume's arm as their feet left the ground, falling down. Akume screamed and Edward closed his eyes, hoping that the water below was deep enough. _Well, I found the river again,_ he thought before they plunged down into the icy wet, the breath ripped from their lungs and Akume's arm torn from Edwards grasp.

The blond surged upward, pulled along by the swift current, looking around for his partner. He didn't see her and he almost started to panic. The thing had almost mauled her, she was in no shape to be swimming, and with the current as fast and hard as it was…. Then he saw her. She was a few feet away, stuck between two rocks, facedown. Edward fought the river, trying to make it to her. His arm, still a deadly blade but washed clean of he blood now, he used to his advantage. He dug it into the rocks poking from the water to hold him steady until he reached the girl. His left shoulder was on fire and his mind told him he shouldn't be pushing himself.

He didn't know how, but he made it to Akume. His feet were almost swept from under him, but he wrapped an around the rocks. He clapped his hands and turned his arm back to normal quickly, pulling Akume back, flipping her so her face was out of the water. She was pale, her lips wrinkled, split, and blue. With the roar of the water around him Edward couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Dammit!

He looked in vain for a safe way out, but saw none. No! There, downstream. If he could reach the tree he saw half in and half out of the water, he could get them out. He pulled Akume to him, cradling her head against his chest, his flesh arm around her chest. If he was going to pull this off, he'd need his good arm.

Releasing the rock, Edward and Akume were swept away. The boy kicked and shoved at rocks, maneuvering them toward the tree, trying to keep his and Akume's head above water. They almost missed the tree. Edward flailed, reaching out, crying in relief as his metal fingers wrapped around a firm branch. The water pulled and tugged at him, but he won, pulling himself and Akume out from the icy cold and onto the rocky shore.

The light was fading fast now and it was growing cold. Edward coughed and put his head on Akume's chest. He thought he heard a heart, but it could have been the river or his imagination. He felt for a pulse and sighed with relief, she was alive, but her chest wasn't rising. The boy didn't think; he just acted. He tilted her head back and opened her mouth, exhaling then pushed on her chest. He did this several times before she coughed. He pulled away and she rolled over, coughing, vomiting up the water and other contents of her stomach. Ed put his hand on her back comfortingly. Once she was done, she rolled back over and shivered.

"Cold," she whispered and Edward nodded. Her lips were still blue and she was pale. She looked at him, "You're…blue."

Edward forced a laugh, "So are you…I'll be right back."

He stood and looked at their surroundings. They were on a beach of rocks at the base of a hill. They wouldn't be making it back to Xenotime tonight. Trying not to shiver, he clapped his hands together and placed them on the hill. He did this several times until he'd made a nice little cave, stable and would hold in warmth. He went back to Akume and half carried, half drug her inside. He lay her down and wondered how he was going to get her out of those wet clothes.

He could have kicked himself. Clapping his hands together, he placed them on her chest and abdomen. There was a flash of light and her clothes here dry once more, but she still had wounds to be taken care of. He dried his own clothes, and then sat down, wincing. She was still blue and he could feel goosebumbs all over his body.

"Ed…go and get kindling…and brush…I'll make…a fire…" Akume's lips chattered as she spoke. Edward nodded. He stood and left, holding his left arm to his chest. Akume had lost her pack in the fall as did he, which was very unfortunate. But one his way back, he saw one of them stuck on the tree. Dropping the woods, he splashed into the shallows and fished it out. Ignoring the pain in his arm, he opened it and wiped his eyes. It was Akume's, the one with the food!

He looped it over his arm and gathered the wood back up. He stooped and sat down. Akume was sitting against the wall, her legs drawn up to her chest gingerly, shivering. The boy arranged the wood and the girl clapped her hands together, rubbing them against each other, a band of electricity form between her two palms. She sent a slight jolt to the kindling. It caught fire. Edward added wood until it was burning nicely. He then looked at Akume, handing her the pack.

"Look at what I found."

Akume took it, biting back a whimper of pain, "That's good…we won't go hungry…"

"Akume, you need to take your shirt off."

Akume glanced at him, knowing full well what he meant, but even as she gingerly removed her coat and shirt, she muttered darkly to him, "Pervert."

Edward rolled his eyes and sat next o her, looking at the wounds. He held his left arm close to his chest, using his right hand to examine the marks. She'd been opened up good. There were five, long, deep gashed from her right shoulder to slightly below and in-between her breasts, her bra covering her breasts only because her hands were holding the cups in place. Her side was torn open, a mass of blood and skin and muscle. It looked like she'd had some flesh torn from her body by the creature's claws. Everything else was minor cuts of bruises. Edward sighed. He was no doctor.

Akume looked at him, looking dazed, "How bad?"

Edward shook his head, "You'll be fine. You have a first aide thing in your pack, so I can set it so it doesn't get infected, but you need a doctor, not some idiot teenager."

Akume nodded and looked at him, "You need to take off your shirt."

"Now who's the pervert?" Ed joked, gingerly removing his coat and black shirt. He winced and Akume looked at his bite. It encircled his entire shoulder, the teeth marks deep, some skin missing, showing muscle. The girl swallowed, "We both need doctors."

Edward tended Akume's side wound first, letting her grip his knee each time he applied hydrogen peroxide or too much pressure as he tried to put on a bandage. She then returned the favor and took care of his shoulder, telling him to stop being so damn macho and just scream. When she was done, Edward went very red and Akume sighed, leaning back against the earth wall, her hands holding her cups in place, but far enough apart so he could tend to the claw marks.

"Just do it, Edward. It hurts."

Ed swallowed, "Yeah, but…I mean…"

She looked at him and glared, snapping and wining at the same time, "I swear I'll leave this out of the report so my uncle doesn't kill you, Ed, now just _get it over with_!" She closed her eyes and banged her head against the wall, whimpering. With the claws on her chest hurting like hell, yelling wasn't a good idea.

Gingerly, Edward bit his lip and applied the antibiotic to Akume's chest, wining as her body tightened and her chest surged as she moaned in pain, her eyes squeezed shut against the tears. Edward pulled her forward and wrapped a bandage around her wound, then laid her back against the wall. The fire was dying down and he turned his attention to it, adding wood. He heard a clap and there was a flash of light. He turned around to see Akume twisting the end of a needle to hold her brazier together. The boy turned away, flushing.

He head Akume rustle in the bag and then her foot nudge his lower back. He turned around and took the proffered container. Thank goodness for waterproof containers. Akume took another and threw the bag to the other side of the little earth cave. "That's breakfast."

Edward pried over the container and sat Indian style, feeling goosebumps trail up his back as he ate. He couldn't put his shirt back on yet, the peroxide on his minor cuts had to dry first. He looked up as Akume set hers aside and the girl started to lay out their clothes on the ground. She looked troubled.

"Akume?"

The girl didn't look at him. She laid his and her shirts side by side, spread on the ground. "It'll be cold tonight."

Edward set his empty container on the ground and inched forward, "All the more reason to put these on." But Akume only tossed him his coat.

"You should go get more wood then we can go to sleep."

"I'd like my shirt first."

"You'll only have to take it off again."

Edward raised an eyebrow and Akume sighed, looking even more troubled, "It'll be cold, we'll have to share body heat to keep warm and the best way is direct contact. Now go get some more wood."

Edward left the cave, pulling his coat tightly around him, his mind completely blank except for the image of his mangled corpse. Mustang had threatened him good back at the train station, and Edward knew the colonel was dead serious. As perverted as Mustang was, he'd given Havoc hell and all Jean had done was mention that Akume was a fine looking young woman. If Mustang found out about this, Edward wouldn't have to need a hospital bed, he'd need a fucking coffin! He gathered the wood quickly, wanting to get back to the warmth of the cave, but not entirely sure about the whole 'body heat' thing. He knew she was right; to sleep apart would not be wise, especially since they'd both lost blood and spent a good ten minutes in the cold river.

But, as he thought about it, piling the wood in his arms as carefully as he could lest he injure is shoulder more, it wasn't a wholly…unappealing thought.

He entered the little cave and put the wood on the fire, placing the extra to the side. Akume was on her right side, her back to the fire, her coat on her the wrong way. Ed sat down next her, looking at the arrangement. Their shirts on the floor gave more padding than they would have had they worn them, plus the fabric wouldn't rub against the minor of serious wounds in their sleep. Edward lay down and pulled Akume to his chest. There wasn't another way to do things considering the slashes on her chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, making himself ignore how she seemed to just…fit. Akume moved backward and adjusted herself until their coats covered them completely, blocking out the cold and holding in their body heat. The fire warmed Ed's back and Akume's back warm his front. He held her to him, realizing that she'd lain in such a way that while her own injured right side would be rubbing the ground, his injured left shoulder wouldn't have to suffer. Ed frowned and rolled onto his back, pulling Akume with him. Despite her wounds, he rolled her over until they were chest to chest. Her eyes flittered open and looked down at him. She frowned, berating herself for having fallen asleep.

"What are you doing?"

"We'll be in less pain this way," Ed said, making her head go back down. He felt her smile tiredly against his skin and he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed, adjusting her head, careful of his shoulder. There was a moment of silence and Edward was on the verge of sleep, his senses groggy.

"G'night Ed," Akume whispered and her breath evened, sleep claiming the girl. Edward lay there for a long moment, wondering if he'd heard her right. No, he was just tired, but in the back of his mind a voice tugged at him saying, 'No…that makes number three.'

But the boy didn't have time to consider this. Warmed by the fire and Akume, he was swept away into slumber, pulled along into dreams that pulled his lips into a smile of contentment.

* * *


	8. I'm still sorry

Unlikely Bond _Chapter Eight_ _"I'm still sorry…"_

**_Rated M for strong and offensive language _**

**__**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist…and I bet there are a lot of people who are glad about that. _

* * *

The first thing Ed was aware of when he woke was the feeling of skin pressed against his own, sending waves of warmth through him. Eyes still closed, he ran his left hand over the bare back of the young woman he knew lay atop him, marveling that he felt no pain in his shoulder as he did so. Maybe he was still too asleep to really notice the pain. He felt her breath on his chest and opened his eyes, looking down at the mass of untidy black hair. Tilting his head slightly, Edward looked down at Akume's peacefully sleeping face.

He lifted himself on his metal arm, wrapping his left around her back and waist to keep her still so she didn't move and waken. Cocking his head, he looked at her. Her bangs were in her face; he wanted to brush them away, but that would mean he'd have to either take his arm from around her waist or lay back down. Naw, that was okay, the bangs added to her features. She looked so beautiful like that, so peaceful…quite unlike her red-faced yelling self. Who knew someone so volatile could look so angelic?

She groaned and moved, adjusting her position and Edward lay back down. Akume moaned again and changed position. Edward smiled and closed his eyes, intent on going back to sleep. Why bother to wake her? They both needed their rest after all. Of course, they both needed a doctor, but in order to reach one they needed to be rested. What was another ten minutes? After all, they were safe here.

He heard something cough from above him. His brow furrowed, but he brushed the sound off. He was imagining things. Then he heard it again. Opening his eyes, Edward looked up and almost wet himself.

"Comfortable, Full Metal?"

"Aaaahhhhhh!"

Edward shot up, eyes wide and his breath coming out in quick gasps. Pain laced down his arm and back and he winced, clutching at his shoulder, teeth gritted in pain. He tried to calm himself down. What the hell was Mustang doing here? How'd he find them? Oh, shit, he was dead meat! Crap…crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!

He didn't notice that Akume had somehow disappeared.

Edward felt a hand on his back and went stiff.

"Full Metal?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Edward yelled, trying to turn around and scrambled away at the same time. All he managed to do was get tangled up in his coat and fall onto his back hard, jarring his shoulder, opening the wound, making it bleed again, causing the bandage to redden even more. His vision was cloudy for a moment before it started to clear on a pale white face with black hair. Edward whimpered. Shit, shit, shit….

"OW!"

Something cold, hard, and metallic slapped him across the face. He heard a thud as something fell to the ground and an 'oof' and gasp of pain. Edward lay there for a moment then pushed himself up, wincing. He looked around the cave. The fire was blazing and by it were two flat rocks with some fruit and bread on them. To his right he saw Akume leaning against the wall, holding her side and chest, a pain expression on her face.

"Akume?"

"What?", she snapped.

"Where's the Colonel?"

"What are you talking about?" she snapped again, eyes closed, teeth gritted.

"I mean…I saw him…he was just here and…." He trailed off then said lamely, "I was…dreaming…wasn't I?"

Akume opened her eyes and glared at him, "No shit Sherlock. Argh, what is your problem? You scared me half to death. I thought you were in death spasms or something."

Ed blinked, "You thought I was…dying?"

"Yes…" she pushed away from the wall and crawled over to the fire, stopping before on of the rocks and adjusting herself. She waved for him to come over. "I fixed breakfast."

Ed frowned, "You should have woken me."

Akume gave him a look. "I tried. You sleep like a boulder."

"Isn't the term 'like a log'?"

"Not with you it isn't. A log you can at least move. You wouldn't budge." What she didn't add was that he'd looked so damn cute she hadn't tried very hard to wake him up. Though it had hurt a lot, moving about as she'd done, feeding the fire and making breakfast, she'd let him sleep just so she could look at him every so often and not worry about him catching her or seeing a blush.

Edward came over, sitting down, rubbing his shoulder and dug in without a word. Akume didn't eat as fast as he did; each time she swallowed it hurt, so she sat around her food protectively lest the Bottomless Pit decided she didn't need her food. Edward watched her out of the corner of his eye, noting that she only had her coat on. He glanced away quickly so she couldn't see him go red. He waited until he heard her finish before looking over and clearing his throat, "Do, how are you feeling?"

"Awful," she said. "I hurt all over and these cuts are burning."

Edward turned and grabbed their shirts carefully with his left hand. He tossed Akume's over and pulled off his coat. Akume followed suit, pulling her coat off, but getting the shirt on was hard. It required far too much movement and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out, but the squeezing tight of her eyelids didn't stop her eyes from watering. Damn…it hurt.

Edward stood and came over, kneeling. Without a word, he took her shirt and helped her get it on. It took awhile, since they both had to be careful of the other's wounds. Before long, they both had their shirts on and their coats, only for Edward to rub his shoulder and remark, "You know…we should have changed our bandages first."

Akume snorted, "You wanna get these back off, be my guest, but I'm not letting you touch me again.."

Edward frowned, "Well, that's nice. You didn't complain last night."

Akume went red, "What the hell are you talking about? If I'm not mistaken, I was unconscious last night, Edward. When one is out of it, one can't exactly complain."

Ed shrugged, then winced, telling himself that it was a bad idea to be shrugging anytime soon with his shoulder as red and pussy as it was. Of course, at the moment, he didn't yet know it was pussy, just that it really, really hurt and shrugging was a very bad idea. In all honesty, he really didn't care much about his shoulder; he was more concerned about Akume. She'd taken the brunt of the attack and those wounds. They'd looked awful last night; he could only imagine how they looked now. Hopefully better, but they hadn't had a whole lot of antiseptic to use. His shoulder was just throbbing now, and Akume said hers felt like they were burning.

The blond set about gathering up everything, stuffing it into Akume's pack. The girl watched him for a moment, then, biting down on her lip, started to cover the fire with dirt to put it out. Edward gathered everything, tossing the bag outside. Grunting and cursing, he lifted Akume up by her armpits, throwing her arm around his neck as he supported her. The fire was still smoldering.

"Edward, I wasn-"

He cut her off, "Don't worry about it. I'm going to put this hill back the way it was."

"Oh."

Edward guided her to a tree, then went back and clapped his hands and then put the hill back in its original state. The boy patted the earth, as if thanking it for suffering them, letting them take refuge for the night in an alchemy made cave. Ed then picked up the bag and slung it over his metal shoulder. He looked at Akume as she leaned next to a tree and frowned, "Well, I guess we're walking. Can you manage that?"

"No," the girl said and pushed off from the tree. Edward caught her before she fell flat on her face. Akume grunted and got her balance, pulling away from her partner, "I can walk on my own, Edward. Follow me. We aren't walking."

Rolling his eyes and sighing in irritation, he followed her to the water's edge. Akume walked into the water, then pulled herself over the tree that lay half in, half out of the water. She motioned for Edward to come over then gestured proudly to the raft that bobbed on the other side. Edward could have hit himself. Why hadn't he thought of that? Drifting down the river would be much faster than walking.

"When did you make that? How did you make that?"

"This morning with a few fallen logs, some other stuff, a lot of patience, time, and a dab of alchemy."

He glared, "Some logs? You should have woken me to help."

"I told you I tried to wake you, but you sleep sounder than the dead. Besides, what's done is done and now we can get back to town faster and not get lost this time."

Edward sighed and slipped over the log onto the raft. He set the pack down and helped Akume on, making her lay down with her head on the bag. She didn't look very happy, but Ed was leaving no room for argument. She kept calling him 'Edward' and he was starting to wonder if he had been imagining things last night. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter; after all, he and Akume had hated each other since they'd first met. No, no that wasn't true. He didn't really hate her and she'd told him she didn't really hate him. She liked him, but was afraid. Edward looked over at her; relieved to see her eyes were closed. He turned away, clapping his hands and then to the ground, making his trademark spear. It wouldn't be seeing battle this time, just the bottom of the river.

Shoving off, Edward sat down, using the spear to guide them around rocks as they made their way swiftly down the river, pulled by the fast current. It would slow at some point, he knew. Where he and Akume had eaten lunch the day before, the river had been calm and smooth. Once they made it to that spot, they could find their way out with relative ease and get to a doctor.

He looked back and groaned. He shifted a few inches backward. Akume was sitting up, facing upriver. He poked her in the back, "Hey; you should be resting."

Akume snorted, "I'm watching."

"For what? Those things aren't going to come after us."

"I'm not watching for them. I'm just watching; keeping my mind off things."

"Oh…well…if you lie down we could talk."

"I'd rather sit up."

Edward sighed, "Akume; you're hurt. You did all this work earlier, you need to lie down and rest. That chimera did a number on you and-"

She turned, snapping, "You're hurt too! If anyone should be lying down, its you." She grabbed for the spear, but Edward pulled it out of her reach, making her frown and growl, "Give me that!"

"No! You are going to lie down!"

"I will not! You need to rest; give me the damn pole!"

"Lay down!"

"No!"

"Akume…" Edward said warningly.

"Edward…" Akume snarled back. She surged forward, reaching for the spear, while Edward tried to dodge, holding the spear out and away. Akume's head spun. She missed Ed and fell face first onto the raft. She groaned and Edward knelt beside her, wincing as pain ran through his arm, shoulder, and back. He put a hand on her back.

"Akume?"

"Leave me alone, Elric."

He rolled his eyes, sighing in irritation. Back to surnames again? Fine. Two could play at that game. "As long as you stay right there, I will, Hunter."

Akume grunted and rolled carefully onto her back. "I'm sorry."

Edward went back to steering the raft, "About what?"

"If I hadn't been so angry and paid more attention, none of this would have happened."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Oh please don't start that crap. What happened happened and the only person or persons to blame is the one or ones that made those things."

"But-"

"But nothing, now shut up."

Akume bit her lip, closed her eyes, and said softly, "I'm still sorry."

"So am I…."

* * *


End file.
